Robin: War Hero, Tactician, and Ladies manWait What?
by DaBlazinAsian
Summary: Chrom couldn't believe it. His normally reserved tactician is now trying to date the female shepards! What! Why is he acting like this? Why were the girls falling for it? Why did he actually put money in Gaius's betting pool? Rated T for Alcohol references.
1. The Bet

**Hello everyone! This is my tired imagination at work combined with a review made by one of my readers. This story is what I think would happen if Robin was actually a ladies man. I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of it's characters. *sob***

"Robin, are you busy?" came the voice of Ylisse's Prince Chrom. Knocking on the large oak doors that led to his tactician's office, he called out "I'm coming in!"

Numerous times Chrom entered his friend's office to see the snowy haired tactician hard at work, signing documents and filling out requisition orders for the army. Robin was a beacon that shined in Ylisse's new time of peace. Doing the work of ten tacticians, he worked endlessly to restore his adopted home to it's former glory.

However today was different. Chrom internally winced in sympathy for his friend, recalling the events from three days ago.

_"Milord, I fear something has happened to Sir Robin!"_

_"What?!" Chrom leapt from his chair. "What's happened? Where is he? Is he hurt?"_

_Flustered, the maid explained what she had seen. "W – well I was delivering lunch to Sir Robin and as I approached the door, I heard strange muttering and an odd glow. I saw a flash of lights, but I had enough. I dropped the food and ran straight to find you, Milord!"_

_Fearing the worst, Chrom grabbed Falchion and ran towards his best friends office. Passing by Frederick and some trainees, he called out "Frederick, to arms! We may have intruders assaulting Robin!"_

_The Loyal knight immediately sprang into action, barking orders to the recruits who raced to aide their commander. With a full score of men armed to the teeth, Chrom finally approached Robin's office. Seeing the flashing lights as the maid had reported, he didn't think twice to swing Falchion, blasting the doors off their hinges. _

_With a roar, the soldiers followed their Prince, arms ready to destroy the assailants._

_There wasn't any._

_Chrom blinked. Twice. Taking in the scene before him. Robin was in the center of what appeared to be a curse emblem drawn on the floor. Opening his eyes, Robin saw his best friend with Falchion ready to strike, Frederick with lance at the ready, and a score of soldiers ready for their first taste of battle._

_"Chrom, is something wrong?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Chrom turned to Frederick. "Frederick, thank you for your prompt response. You and these men are dismissed."_

_Bowing, the knight turned to his trainees and commanded their exit._

_Turning back to his tactician, Chrom rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Robin, I'm going to ask this once; what in the name of Naga are YOU DOING?!"_

_Standing up, the snowy haired tactician rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Chrom," he began sheepishly. "You see that big stack of requisition orders and troop movement documents?"_

_Chrom nodded, knowing his own desk was loaded with forms as well. "Go on," he urged._

_Robin gestured to the curse emblem. "Well I was trying out an enchantment I learned from Tharja."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Chrom couldn't help but become suspicious at what kind of enchantment the Sorceress had devised. _

_"Anyways," Robin continued. "She had a curse that would rob a person of energy. You know, make them dead tired, slow brain activity, charming plegian magic."_

_"Of course" Chrom nodded. "I don't see why you would do that to your self though. You're still not getting out of that paperwork." He added the last part jokingly_

_"I know that." Robin said, rolling his eyes. "I took her notes, revised them, and tried to make an enchantment with opposite effects. Trying to curse myself with more energy so to speak."_

_"Interesting," Chrom mused. "Did it work?"_

_"I wouldn't know," Robin pointed at Falchion. "The door took out part of the emblem."_

_Chrom sheathed his blade. "Sorry, but you can hardly blame me for knocking on a door when I think my best friend is being cursed."_

_"Fair point,"Robin shrugged. "I don't see or feel any side effects, so I think we're in the clear"_

_Chrom clapped him on the shoulder. "Well that's good. Although seeing as we're the two commanders, I think we're entitled to alternate means of avoiding paperwork."_

_Robin chuckled, pretending to be flustered. "Chrom, I know we've gotten close, but you have a fiancee."_

_"Not like that, you idiot," Chrom said, pushing him away grinning. "I mean the bars are open tonight, and I hear they're quite accommodating to royalty and war heroes."_

_"Well then lead on, Commander" Robin said with a slight bow. _

_"Right then, Tactician. I suppose you have a plan?"_

_"Hmmm, they say the best plans can be brought on by a moments inspiration. Tonight, lets go with that principle"_

_Chrom chuckled, remembering that that night was the much needed break they needed. As it turned out, the enchantment did have a side effect but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. That night Robin had simply become the most wanted bachelor in Ylisse. _

_Chrom had heard the gossip around the shepards and the army. Many of the women had found their tactician a handsome man. Narrow features, flowing white hair, the air of confidence, brilliant mind, and natural kindness were all of Robin's strong points, but he never showed them off. Last night was a different story altogether. Gone was the quiet, reserved Robin that only made polite small talk. In his place was a suave, smooth talking man that could woo any of the local bar maidens. And the booze, oh Naga the booze, must have been the trigger for the change. Chrom knew that before Robin took that first drink, he was his normal, quiet self. It seemed as if a smile was all it took to make the maidens swoon._

_However, after the effects wore off and Robin returned to normal, he couldn't remember anything after the first drink. Chrom recounted the tale of the dashing Tactician, only to see Robins face twist into one of horror._

_"Oh gods," He muttered, head in his hands. "Chrom please tell me you're just playing a cruel joke."_

_Chrom laughed lightly at his friends predicament. "It's okay Robin, you had no control over it."_

_"Well I do now" Robin declared. "You said I became like that after one drink right? So it's simple, no more nights on the town for this tactician."_

True to his word, Robin didn't leave the castle. Staying cooped up in either his office or his room, he spent his time trying to disenchant himself. Chrom was about to open the door when a voice called out, "I wouldn't do that, Blue!"

Turning to see the red – headed thief Gaius, along with Vaike and the farmhand Donnel, Chrom let go of the door. Gaius pulled out yet another sweet from the depths of his robes, and popped it into his mouth before continuing. "Something is definitely wrong with Bubbles," He said, referring to the thief's nickname for the tactician. "We tried to get him out of that damn office, only to be blasted by one of his blasted lightning tomes."

Chrom nodded, unsure of whether to tell them about Robins… Condition. Sensing something was troubling his Commander, Donnel pipped up.

"What's eatin ya, your lordshipness?" He asked, his local dialect breaking through. "Ya look worser than a trapper caught in 'is own trap."

"Kid's got a point Chrom," Vaike chipped in. "Come on, ya know what's happened, doncha? Tell ol' Teach, he'll set thing right."

Chrom let out a laugh. "I don't think your axe will be much use this time, Vaike."

"So whats the deal with Bubbles then?" Gaius asked, getting impatient. His instincts telling him juicy gossip was involved. Whenever it popped up, the thief was ready for his part time business as a blackmail dealer to take off. Rubbing his hands eagerly, Gaius pressed on. "Did he lose a bet? Or did he make a mistake in the paperwork? Oh, I bet is was a scandal!" Gais was now on a roll, money figures rolling in his head as he increased the absurdity of the accusations.

"Is he involved in some sort of romance? I bet he was shot down wasn't he?" Gaius said. Seeing the slight change in Chrom's facial expression Gaius cackled as Vaike and Donnel put on looks of disbelief.

"Oh this is too rich!" Gaius was now rolling on the ground. "Bubbles finally works up the courage to tell a woman his feelings only to have them unrequited!"

Donnel looked at Chrom who sighed. "Gosh, wonder what kinda woman would turn down a fella like Robin. Mighty nice, he is. An smart too. Ma told me any girl would be lucky to meeta guy like 'im."

"Teach agrees" Vaike put in. "we should march up to that woman, an tell her just what kinda mistake she made. If somebody deserves a girl, it's our tactician. And if she has friends who are into war heroes, all the better!" He added the last part while flexing his pectorals.

"Guys," Chrom began. "Robin wasn't – "

"Did I hear that our most Tactical of Tacticians had his heart stomped by some cruel wench?" Came a flowery voice.

Chrom groaned, knowing exactly who it was.

"This insult cannot stand!" Virion shouted, approaching the group. "What manner of foul witch, nay corrupt seductress, nay filthy succubus would enchant our dear friend Robin, only to crush what little manly confidence he once possessed!"

"Virion, Robin wasn't – " Chrom tried to say, only to be drowned out by the archer's rant.

"Come, my dear brother's in arms!" He shouted. "Let us gather our righteous brotherhood, and defend the honor of the one we call Robin! Brother Gaius, send word to our brothers, the male Shepards whose bonds are those of the Brotherliest of Brothers. Brother Vaike, find us a private venue which to hold this illustrious meeting. Young Brother Donnel, please do not speak of this to anyone you hear? Now go forth, Brothers! For we must help Brother Robin regain his spark of manly confidence!"

Letting out a battle cry, the four shepards took off in separate directions, each going about their task with vigor. Chrom was left standing awkwardly in the corridor, hoping Robin didn't just hear the commotion. Letting out a sigh, he walked towards his own office, a mountain of paperwork that needed his name and seal upon them. They wouldn't go to far, would they?

Hours later, the men of the Shepards gathered in a little known tavern in Ylisse's middle district, "The Oasis Spirit." Vaike had outdone himself, securing the entire bar for their meeting. After pulling the war hero card, and saying the Exalt himself would pay the rent, the Shepards now had the space they needed to help out Robin. Chrom walked in, looking at Vaike as he did so.

"It's done," Chrom said simply. "I left the note in his copy of "Strategies of the Fifth Front" though this is ridiculous. I was trying to say earlier – "

"It's not ridiculous!" Ricken pipped up. "Robin helped all of us so many times during the war, it's only fair that we help him when he needs us!"

A chorus of agreement rose up from the assembled Shepards. Looking around, Chrom was mildly surprised to see his stalwart aide among the mass. "You too, FredericK?"

Nodding the knight let out a soft smile. "While I had my doubts about Robin's loyalties, I now know that his heart truly cares for the well being of the Shepards and Ylisse."

"Quiet friends!" Virion whispered hastily. "The man of the hour approaches!"

Adopting looks of solemnity, the Shepards watch as Robin made his way into the bar. "What is all of this?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "Why are all of you guys here?"

"Robin," Gaius said, approaching slowly. Without warning he threw his arms around Robin enveloping him into a sympathetic hug. "I'm sorry to hear about your rejection!" He cried.

"Wait. Wha – " Robin couldn't speak as each Shepard took turns walking up to him hugging him, and giving their condolences.

"Chrom! Whats going on here?!" Robin yelled.

"Dearest Brother Robin," Virion began. "We are gathered here today to offer our sincerest condolences to you, our tactician, who has led us through battles fierce. We know not every battle is fought with swords and arrows on the Fields of Glory. Not every strategy bears the fruit of sweet victory. Yet as men we fight on!" For our prize is worth more than the finest gold pieces! It has more worth than the most priceless gem. For the love of a maiden fair is one that all men yearn for!"

Robin turned to Chrom. "What is he talking about Chrom?"

"Brother Robin," Virion held out his hand from the podium. "We know your heart is in shambles, after that foul vixen danced cruelly upon it, but know that we are here to help you recover!"

The shepards roared in approval. Robin had just pieced together what was happening, and he felt blood rushing to his face. "Oh sweet Naga, Chrom what did you tell them?"

Sighing, Chrom stood up. "Shepards!" His battle voice rang out, silencing all voices as their training kicked in. once he knew he had everyone's attention he continued. "It is true that Robin has not been himself lately. However, the reason is not what you think."

"You mean he didn't get rejected by his dream girl?" Stahl asked.

"No. What happened was the opposite." Chrom looked at Robin. "I'll only say it if you allow me, Robin."

Robin sighed. "Go ahead. They've already gathered and would find out eventually."

Chrom nodded. "As you know, Robin works tirelessly to keep this Halidom running smoothly. These past few days he has been feeling too tired to continue his duties as Tactician. In order to continue his work, Robin sought help from an outside source. After rewriting Tharja's curse, he tried to enchant more energy into himself. Due to an unfortunate, interference," He paused to look apologetically at Robin.

Shaking his head, Robin gestured for him to continue. "A certain, ahem, side effect of this interference causes Robin to go under a personality change when under the influence of alcohol."

Silence dominated the bar. Gaius broke it with a snort of laughter. "So you're telling us that Bubbles becomes a version of Ruffles when he hits the happy juice?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

Robin felt a chill go down his spine as a dozen eyes alight with mischief were trained on him. "Whats wrong with you guys?"

"I don't think I believe you Bubbles." Gaius said, his smirk never leaving his face. "To be blunt you're not exactly the top stag when it comes to romance."

Robin felt his eye twitch. "I wouldn't lie about this. I have never lied to you before and I don't intend to."

Gaius knew the tactician had fallen into his trap. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind a little wager."

Robin crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

The males looked at each other grinning. "Quite easy Bubbles. You score a date with the ladies of our merry little band. I mean taking the Shepard girls for a fun night on the town."

Robin paled. "How many?"

The wolves were all baring their teeth. "All of them."  
><strong>_<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this prologue. I had a reviewer from my other story say that some pairings were overused. In some way, I agree. Hopefully this will satisfy the Male Avatar pairings, and I will try to do a Female Avatar story in the near future. To be honest, I don't know how frequently I can update this story but I will try to do so once a week. Again I hope this story will at least get a good laugh, and see you guys soon!**


	2. In Preparations and Demonstrations

**Here you go my friends! Another chapter! I'm overwhelmed with the positive reviews I've gotten. It makes my day to read them. To answer a few questions though in regards to the Outrealms and whether or not I will include Emmeryn and Aversa. The answer is at this time: Yes. I will include the Outrealms in the later chapters. A quick shout out all of my reviewers:**

**Reminiscent KitKat**

**Gunlord500**

**Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita**

**lolrus555**

**JumperthreeDS**

**Boom**

**xXBlackAppleXx**

**Incendavis**

**and to my two guest reviewers who shall be forever shrouded in mystery**

**Lastly to lolrus555: I wasn't sure how I would approach the whole Morgan thing, but your comment just gave me a great idea! Look forward to it, because I was laughing for a good ten minutes when I got the idea in my head.**

**Same as before I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's Characters.**

"This is ridiculous." Robin muttered.

Chrom nodded in agreement. "I'm inclined to agree with you."

"So not that different from planning a battle, huh?"

"Stuff it Robin," Chrom said, folding his arms. "I'm not exactly thrilled that you're going to try to hit on my little sister."

"Come now Blue," Gaius chided from the podium. The males had all gathered once again inside "The Oasis Spirit" after three days to discuss the terms of Robin's bet. When the tactician heatedly agreed to Gaius's bet, he didn't fully think of the consequences a simple agreement would have on his life. When he tried to retract his statement he was immediately set upon by very loud objections.

"You can't do that Robin!"

"Teach ain' gonna let you turn tail now!"

"Get back on that saddle, Robin!"

"Ma always said a man's gotta keep 'is word!"

"You're not a middle-of-the-pack guy like me, do it!"

"Naga does not favor those who turn their back on their word, my friend!"

Even Libra was invloved?! Robin had enough. "Are you even listening to yourselves?" He waved his hand at the portraits of the female shepards, courtesy of Libra. "You're asking me to ask the most deadly group of women if they want to go on a date with me."

Gaius nodded. "That's what I said." Stepping closer, he nudged the angry tactician in the ribs with his elbow. "Come on, Bubbles. For a guy as smart as you this should be nothing. Your plans have killed kings! Well, one anyway, but that's not the point. The point is that once you've hit the booze and use your brain for a better cause, you could very well be the happiest man in the world."

Robin raised an eyebrow and was about to respond only to be interrupted by Virion's interjection. "Brother Robin, While I understand your desire not to break the hearts of our fair maidens, I simply cannot allow a man of your station go back on your word!"

"Virion," Robin began only to get cut off by the flowery archer.

"Nay Robin. This is a dream for all men! For those who live and love. For those who seek out the destined One Love. For those who wish for nothing but to find eternal peace in the arms of a beautiful woman! Robin!" Virion spun around and leapt on the podium. His momentum and enthusiasm for the idea sweeping up all of the Shepards present.

"If you will not do this for yourself, do it for us." Virion swept his arms towards the other Shepards.

"Im sorry, what?!" Robin asked incredulously.

"For us Robin," Virion looked him with a brilliant gaze. "Do it for me, whose noble heart can't belong to more than one fair maiden lest a war be waged." Virion started pointing to other Shepards as he continued his speech.

"Do it for our beloved Chrom, who would uproot an orchard trying to pick an apple. For his loyal knight Frederick whose thoughts are focused solely on his duties. Do it for Vaike who would forget he even asked a girl out to dinner, for Stahl who would eat a dinner for two by himself. Do it for Ricken and Donny who won't understand the beauty of a woman for a couple more years. Do it or Gaius whose eyes lie solely for the sweetness of superficial goods."

Virion was on a roll. Seeing all eyes on him he continued, while pointing to Robin. "For this Brotherhood, you have been given a glorious opportunity. For you who has been blessed with both looks and brains, now it is your time to shine as the Manliest of Men, the King among Kings, the True Grandmaster of Ylisse, nay of the world!"

With a flourish Virion shouted the last part to the thunderous roar of a dozen shepards. Getting to their feet, they applauded while Virion kept taking bows. Robin put his face into his hands.

"Why?" he groaned.

Chrom patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "Sorry Robin."

"Aright guys, settle down now," Gaius returned to the center. "Thank you Ruffles for your heartfelt speech."

Virion nodded.

"Now lets get back to the bet." Gaius continued, rubbing his hands. "We still need several things for this to happen. First: Information. Any intel on the targets is a must. Even the best plans can go wrong if you don't know what you're dealing with."

Robin looked up to see all the Shepards rapt with attention, Ricken taking notes, and Virion handing out copies of the portraits.

"What Ruffles is handing you is the girl we think you would be best at getting information out of. If you don't get a portrait, don't worry. It just means we have other uses for your skills."

Chrom whistled. "Hard to believe they put all of this together in three days."

"Yet they cant submit activity reports until I bug them for a week." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"Second," Gaius spoke on. "We need some of us as shadows. Watch from the cover. Seeing but they'll never know. What is it Smalls?" he directed at Ricken who raised his hand."

"Wouldn't it be better if it was just you? Sneaking is your trade after all, no offense."Ricken put in.

"None taken," Gaius nodded. "That'll be my job, definitely. Third: we will need booze. Our guy can't function without it."

"Teach'll take care o' that!" Vaike jumped up.

"Fine," the Thief said, "but take Blades over there so we don't run out of product."

Lon'qu just nodded. Taking that for what it was, Gaius now grinned wide. "Now for the final piece of this delicious pie: The stakes."

Robin now walked over to him. "So Gaius, what do I get when I win this bet of yours?"

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "Confident are we?"

Robin just nodded. "Okay Bubbles," Gaius began. "When you lose, you'll have to treat all of us to a meal of our choice." Looking at the crowd for confirmation, he saw all of the Shepards nod excitedly.

"And when I win?" Robin asked again, crossing his arms

Gaius grinned even wider. He knew there was no way Robin would resist this offer. "We do your paperwork for a year."

"Done!" Robin yelled, holding out his hand. Gaius grasped it and thus it was official. The Royal Tactician and Grandmaster of the Royal Halidom of Ylisse versus the Personal Guard of Prince Chrom, the Shepards of Ylisse.

"Now," Gaius said retracting his hand. "I think we need a demonstration of this "Other Robin's" skills."

"Fine," Robin grabbed Vaike's tankard of Ferox Firewhiskey. Coughing, Robin swallowed the fiery concoction.

The shepards stepped back as the enchantment seal erupted on the floor underneath him, bathing the tactician in a purple light. As it faded, the Shepards saw Robin dusting off his cloak. His hair was covering his eyes, but as he straightened out, he ran one hand through, slicking it back, exposing the narrow features. His eyes were now aglow with confidence, a small smirk rounded out his new look.

Chrom spoke up first. "How are you feeling Robin?"

Turning, Robin spoke "I feel great Chrom."

"Do you remember the bet?"

Nodding, Robin turned to look at the assembled Shepards. "So you guys want a demonstration of what I'm capable of right?"

"Yup," Gaius confirmed. "We wanna know just what kind of tactician we're dealing with here."

Walking out of the tavern with the Shepards in tow Robin spread out his arms. "Right then Gaius. Pick one out."

"I'm sorry, what?" the thief was confused.

"Pick one," Robin repeated. "Pick a girl, and I guarantee that I'll have a date for dinner tonight."

Many of the Shepards mumbled. Was he serious? They we're in the middle of the plaza! Taking his challenge in stride, Gaius looked around until he saw a target.

"That brown haired girl running the flower cart"

Looking where Gaius was pointing, Robin spotted the girl. Petit with light brown hair and a welcome smile, Robin saw a hint of nervousness in her demeanor. "Watch and learn, boys. This is how to welcome a merchant to Ylisse."

As he walked towards her, Robin started observing her and making notes in his head. Once he was confident with the information he gathered, the tactician started doing what he did best: Plan the battle. Numerous strategies flew through his head as he walked casually. From the approach to the engagement, the signal of retreat not an option, Robin knew he was dealt a bad best course of action now? Raise the stakes a little bit.

Approaching, Robin let out a bright smile, his eyes twinkling with humor and a slight hint of mischief. Satisfied, he spoke to the girl who currently had her back turned to him. "Excuse me, madam?" he asked lightly.

Turning around, the girl saw what she thought was possibly the most handsome man in Ylisse. Strong, narrow features with flowing snowy hair and the brightest most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Looking at his eyes she saw a spark that shined, giving him the vision of a god among men. "Y – yes sir, how can I help you" She asked, trying to calm her heart down.

"Well you see," Robin began. "I'm in town to visit a friend who was currently sick. I saw your beautiful flowers and thought they would be the perfect gift for him."

"W-well I have a wide selection of flowers for all occasions. Does your friend have a favorite flower?"

Shaking his head, Robin continued his story. "Unfortunately, I don't know what to get him. I was hoping a beauty like yourself might be able to give a clueless man like myself some advice, Miss - "

"Rose." The girl spoke hastily, holding her hand out to shake. "My name is Rose, though my full name is Rosabelle. It was my mum's idea, but I like it, and it's also my favorite flower because of the red. My favorite color is red and plus I think it's just the prettiest flower in the world. Did you know it comes in different colors? And – "

Rose stopped in embarrassment as she realized she was rambling like an idiot in front of a customer, and a handsome one at that.

Chuckling Robin grasped her hand, and brought it up and placed a quick kiss upon it. "it's a pleasure to meet you Rose. My name is Robin."

"Well then, Mr. Robin," Rose began, but was interrupted. "Just Robin will be fine."

"O – Okay," Rose looked around. "Did you decide on a flower? "

"Yes, I think I'll go with your bouquet of tulips and daisies."

"Wonderful! Let me pack it up for you!"

Robin smiled as she turned around. The engagement was a success. Now for the final assault! Coughing once, Robin turned to see Rose handing him his bouquet. "Here you are Robin. If you don't mind me asking where are these going? I like to think of these flowers going on an adventure to see new places."

"Well they're not going that far I'm afraid." Robin smiled. "Just to the palace."

"THEY'RE GOING TO THE ROYAL PALACE?!" Rose shrieked. "OH MERCY, PLEASE LET ME GET SOME BETTER ONES FOR THE BOUQUET!"

Laughing gently, Robin held up a hand. "They're perfectly fine, Rose. They may not be the "most prettiest flower in the world" like the roses but Chrom isn't picky about thins like that."

"Chrom…" Rose muttered, the name sounding eerily familiar "Chrom… Wait… You don't by chance mean – "

"Prince Chrom?" Robin finished with a chuckle. "The very same."

"Oh mercy…" Rose gasped weakly. "Them flowers are goin to the Prince?"

Looking at the man who was pulling out his money pouch, she asked, "Just who are you, Robin?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to chat anymore Rose." Robin apologized. "Although if you're free tonight I'd love to talk more over dinner. It sounded like you had quite a bit to say." He added the last part jokingly as Rose felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"uh – ahm d –dinner? B – but we just met and all…" She trailed off.

Undeterred Robin gave a soft smile, "Okay, well if you change your mind, just come to the palace and ask the guards at the gate to come find me."

Walking back towards the group Robin smirked as he approached. Gaius was smirking, and walked up. "I'll admit that was good, Bubbles." He said. "But I'm not sure about your skills seeing as I didn't hear a – "

Robin held up four fingers to the Thief's face. Slowly he brought down one finger… "Three," he mouthed. "Two… One"

"U – umm Robin?" Came a timid voice.

Winking before turning around and flashing his kind smile. "Hello Rose, what can I – "

A quick kiss to the cheek stopped him, and a furiously blushing Rose was barely making eye contact. "I – I'd love to have dinner tonight."

"Great," Robin beamed, sending the nearby women watching into a swoon." How about I meet you in the plaza tonight around seven?"

"Y – yes!" Rose said excitedly, her face still doing a great impersonation of a tomato. "That sounds great!"

With another kiss, Rose ran off leaving the Shepards stunned.

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh. "Well my red – headed friend, are you convinced now?"

"Uhh yeah." Gaius said, not believing what he saw.

"Good, now if you'll accept these Chrom," the tactician handed him the flowers. I have a dinner I need to groom myself for."

The following day, Robin walked into the Spirit, ready to accept his fate. Last night was fun. Rose had been an interesting girl to talk to. As a merchant she traveled the world in search of rare and exotic plants. She was at first flustered when she found out Robin was the Legendary Tactician, the Shepard of Death she had heard about in her travels.

After assuring her that many rumors of him being a demon or that he was married to a foreign princess were mere speculation. After she relaxed they enjoyed the rest of their meal, ending the night with a sweet kiss. Afterwards she left Ylisse for her next destination, leaving Robbin a rose to remember her by.

Gaius had witnessed the whole thing, and was now regretting making such a dangerous bet. Thieves and paperwork were not words that went well together.

"Morning Bubbles," He said cheerfully as he could. "How was dinner?"

Robin grinned, knowing Gaius was following him. "I think you know exactly how it went."

Putting his hands up, Gaius sighed. "Alright ya got me. Shame she didn't stick around much longer."

As the rest of the Shepards started showing up, Gaius started collecting the files with the ladies portraits. Taking a quick look inside he grinned when he saw the people he put in charge did their job well.

As the final Shepard walked in, Gaius clapped to get everyone's attention "Alright everyone, it's time!" Cheers echoed off the timbers as the Shepards started chanting Robin's name. Gaius raised his hand for silence. "As you all know, we saw Bubbles yesterday win his trial bet by taking the flower girl to dinner. Now we know he is indeed capable of using his brain for better things other than reading."

"Hey!"

"Now without any delay let's move on to the first of many challenges. Presented by the Exalt himself!"

Chrom rolled his eyes as he made his way to the podium amidst the cheers of his Shepards. While he loved them all dearly he wondered about how they spent their free time. Where did they find all this free time anyway? Shaking his head he looked at Robin, and recited the lines Virion told him yesterday.

"Robin, Royal Tactician of the Halidom of Ylisse, I bestow upon you this task. This mightiest of tasks that require all of your wit, your skill, your charm, and most importantly, your liver. By my right as Exalt, I charge you, Robin, with the task of courting the ladies known as the Shepards." Pausing, Chrom grabbed the stack of files from Virion. Turning back to Robin he continued.

"Inside each one of these files contains information about a Shepard. You will receive one file at a time, getting a new one only when you have successfully completed a date with the previous lady. You have a time limit of two days to complete your task per file. Do you have any questions?"

Putting his right fist over his heart, and bowing on one knee he saluted his exalt. "It shall be done as you command, Milord" he said with a smirk, knowing how much Chrom disliked formality among friends.

"Alright, you cheeky dastard," Chrom said with a laugh. "whose the first unlucky woman to receive a dinner invite from Ylisse's Shepard of Death?"

Rolling his eyes, Robin grabbed the file from Chrom's outstretched hand. Opening it, he let out a large sigh. "Naga why?" he moaned.

Looking at what his friends paper, Chrom couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I can't wait to see how you handle this one."

**So what did you guys think? I know it's an OC main in this chap but I didn't want to jump immediately into the whole RobinxF!Shepards arem right away. Anyways I hope this at least brought a smile to your face, and I'll see you next week, hopefully Sooner!**

**-Dablazinasian**


	3. Riders Gamble part 1

**Okay everyone. Here is Chapter Three! Now to correct a mistake I made. To my friend Pokemon. Rhoades, I'm sorry for not including you in my shout out. Let it be know to all who read this, was one of my first reviewers. The fact they stuck around makes them even more awesome! While I appreciate all the reviews, I was surprised to get one from my all time favorite FE:A author: Dane Namor! Guys, you don't even realize how big that one was for me. If you haven't, read his work _The (Cruel) Mother's Gift and Other Tales Through Time. _Seriously, it's a masterpiece.  
><strong>

**So without any further ado, here is the next chapter, and as always, I do not own any of the characters!**

The maids of Castle Ylisse were known for their hard work ethic, kindly nature, and ability to keep their ears open for any new gossip among the nobles. Of course with this ability the second nature of keeping a tight lip came natural to them. So when one maid walked into a normally empty conference room, she did not expect to see twelve pairs of eyes staring at her. One pair belonging to the Exalt himself. Taking her cue to leave, she bowed and left. She did however notice the large amount of alcohol that was within the room. "Naga," she prayed. "Please bestow your wisdom upon any sane min left around this castle, for I fear our men have finally been lost."

Inside the room, Robin turned back to the large barrel currently in front of him. "You know Chrom, if you told me before that the only way I would interact with the girls more was if I was completely drunk, I'd have called you crazy and sought immediate medical attention."

Laughing, the group looked down at the portrait of Robin's first date.

"You've gotta tough one there, buddy."

"I'll say. It's not just the fact that she's really hard to talk to, but her attitude kinda takes all the wind out of your sails."

"Come on you lot," Chrom interjected. "Yes, she is a little difficult to talk to, but once you become friends with her, she will be a loyal friend for life."

"The problem though, is getting to that stage." Robin mused, taking another look inside the file. "I'm going to need the confidence for the approach, the charm for the engagement, and I feel like I'm going to need to up the suave meter to keep her from trying to outflank me."

The shepards stared as the tactician continued to mutter to himself. Countless formulas and strategies going through his mind, the battle to come was drawn up in his mind, thousands of scenarios played out in seconds.

"Umm Robin," Gaius interrupted. "Not to ruin your planning session, but won't the "Other You" take care of the whole thing?"

"I figure if I plan this out, it'll be easier for me in the long run." Robin explained.

Frederick rubbed his chin. "It is odd that your other self is aware of whats going on, but you are not aware of whats going on when you switch places."

"It night just be the alcohol," Gaius put in. "You know like waking up from a hangover."

"That might be it," Robin said, "but now is not the time to find out. Vaike!"

Snapping to attention, the fighter was ready with the alcohol. Finally deciding on the mixture, Robin relayed his order to Vaike. "Two shots of that Valmese Import, a cup of that dark ale, and swig of Northern Mead, and a bottle of Manakete Fireball."

Vaike prepared it to the exact order, finally setting down the large tankard. The men whistled in appreciation. That one tankard was filled all sorts of alcohols, each one bringing forth more of Robin's latent abilities.

"Impressive concoction." Stahl said. "What are you going to name it?"

Thinking it over, Robin finally decided. "I'll name it something to do with the girl." After a moment's thinking he had it. "Rider's Gamble."

"Interesting name choice." Chrom said.

Robin nodded. "Both of us are gonna be gambling something."

Grabbing the tankard, Robin started his drink. It should be noted that Robin could drink any Shepard under the table. He was one soon and slammed the tankard down. "Ahh that was actually good."

"Will it be enough?" Gaius asked.

Looking from the tankard and back to the portrait, he gave the tankard to Vaike. "Absolutely not. Give two more.

"Lissa!" Maribelle's voice echoed off the walls of Castle Ylisse. "You simply look dreadful, Darling!"

The Princess of Ylisse indeed looked like a walking mess. With bags under her eyes and her hair all over the place, Lissa could barely walk. "I'm sorry Maribelle." Lissa yawned. "I couldn't sleep well last night."

"In that case I will schedule our tea time for a later date." Maribelle announced. "You need rest Darling, and loathe I be the one to keep the Princess from a good rest!"

Ignoring Lissa's weak protests, Maribelle ushered the Princess back into her room. Once Lissa was settled in and sleeping soundly, Maribelle started back towards the Castle courtyard. Taking large strides as a noblewoman could, she found herself lost in thought. She thought of her earlier conversation with her father.

_"Absolutely not, Father, "Maribelle said, keeping her voice level. "While I agree that a marriage to House Caelburn would be most beneficial, I refuse to spend my life with an uneducated troglodyte that only see's women as a prize."_

_"Maribelle, please listen to me," Duke Themis sighed, rubbing his temple. "You are approaching the age in which women of your station are expected to marry and bare a son to carry on the legacy of the two houses."_

_Duke Themis suddenly realized the weight of the words he said, and immediately regretted his choice of words. "My dear, I didn't – "_

_"Didn't what, Father?" Maribelle asked, her bangs covering her eyes. After all, a noble woman wouldn't be caught dead crying. "That my only role is to give birth to a son? That I spend my days as nothing but a shadow clinging to a man, my personal achievements made his own?"_

_Glancing up, Duke Themis caught sight of the fire in her eyes that made him choose his own wife years ago. "Maribelle – "_

_"No Father," Maribelle said stiffly. "I will not be some puppet to this marriage. I will find a noble man who will have my heart and soul, and will understand that my dreams are just as important to me as my status as a Daughter of one of Ylisse's Nobility."_

_With a slight curtsey to her father, Maribelle retreated from the study. Before she left Duke Themis called out. "My dear, you understand I just want you to be happy, right?"_

_"Of course, Father." Maribelle turned and gave a small smile. "I will be happy when my dreams come to light. And Father?" she asked slyly_

_Duke Themis had seen that smirk before "Yes, my dear?"_

_"While I know you would enjoy having a grandson to show the ropes of leading a Noble house," Maribelle grinned wider. "I know you would spoil a granddaughter just as much, if not more."_

With that, Maribelle had left towards the House courtyard where the coach to Ylisse was waiting. Once Maribelle had left, the Duke returned to his reports. "Hmph, that girl will be the death of me one day, I swear." Duke Themis realized long ago his daughter was headstrong and independent, achieving many goals in her life. While many girls from the Noble houses would never dare talk back to their father, Maribelle made it clear that while she respected the titles and positions of Nobility she would speak her mind.

Recalling Maribelle's comment about a granddaughter he couldn't help but break into a silly grin. Quickly composing himself, and making sure no one saw his momentary moment, he continued reading reports, and cursing fellow Nobles as only a Duke could.

Without realizing where she was going, Maribelle was knocked out of her stupor when she walked into another person. "Eep, watch where you're going, you troglodyte – "

She was cut off from her rant when she saw who she was about to curse for lack of brains. "Oh!, Lord Chrom!" Hastily she accepted his offered hand. "I'm dreadfully sorry! Please forgive my lack of concentration, you see I was just thinking and not watching where I was going, and now I've gone and knocked down the Exalt! Oh Maribelle you foolish – "

"Woah Maribelle," Chrom exclaimed, cutting her off. "Peace, I wasn't watching myself either."

"A – anyways," Maribelle stuttered, before mentally chiding herself. "I hope Milord is in good spirits today?"

Chrom smiled. "As well as to be expected. Robin was finally able to convince House Dourson to move their trade routes and include Westcamp in their trades. Now hopefully the price of iron will be down twenty percent. Or so Robin says anyways."

Maribelle was impressed. For years House Dourson was set against any change to their trade routes. The time it took for their caravans to reach a destination and the materials they were carrying were arguments they made as to why they could charge more than other merchants for their products. For the tactician to convince them in a matter of months was no small feat.

"If I may ask," Maribelle began. "Where is our tactician today? Surely a beautiful day like this means he is out of his dreary office?"

Chrom chuckled. "Oh, he's out and about. I think he is trying to get to know more people in the Halidom."

"In the Upper District?" Maribelle asked, keeping the shock from her voice. "He must stick out like a sore thumb, with that awkward manner of his."

"I wouldn't count on it" Chrom said, cryptically. "Well, I have to do my own share of paperwork. It wouldn't do for the Exalt to neglect his work while the tactician did all of his!"

With a look of disgust at the amount of paperwork that had been stacked on his desk, Chrom started towards the office, silently cursing Robin for pushing all of the reports to him. He could see the smug look of his tacticians face as he only filled out the necessary parts as Chrom's Right Hand.

While Chrom left silently muttering to himself, Maribelle was pondering the Exalts words. Surely Robin knew better than to interact with the Nobles around the Upper District. Living so close to the Exalted family and the Castle had given many the air of their own importance. So when Maribelle rounded the corner and saw Robin she was shocked.

While he looked like the Robin she knew, it wasn't the same Robin. Gone was the slight slouch in his posture, replaced with a straight – backed and tall man. Gone was his signature messy hair, and in it's place was a slicked back style that oozed confidence. Maribelle was shocked to see that he was conversing with the daughters of Baron Dourson. She had little interaction before, and she would rather spend a day drinking with Vaike than spending an hour talking to those airheads.

Walking a little closer she could hear part of the conversation.

" – So smart, Sir Robin!" The older sister squealed "To think you knew that much about foreign teas!"

"And brave!" The younger sister swooned. "If I were captured by those dreadful Plegians, would you come to save me?" She added the last part with a purr.

From her spot in the shadows Maribelle retched. Surely Robin wouldn't fall for such manners. Listening further, Maribelle could hear Robin's gentle laugh.

"Of course, Milady." Robin said smoothly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have pressing business to attend to."

Maribelle watched as Robin impressively removed himself from their presence, strode confidently past Lady Buchannon with a slight bow and a small kiss on her hand and make his way to where Maribelle was standing.

"Why if it isn't Lady Maribelle," Robin spoke, with a joyful manner. Bowing and placing a kiss on her hand brought a smile to the Noble's face. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I don't believe I invited you along, Sir," She chided playfully. "However now that your presence is known I wouldn't mind an escort into town."

"As you wish," Robin said. Turning so that he stood by Maribelle's side, he offered his arm. Surprised, Maribelle accepted, linking her own.

"I must say Robin," Maribelle said as they continued their way into town. "This is a nice surprise, but whatever brought this on?"

She looked up at the smiling features of the tactician. "Lately I find that my time is spent trying to convince the Nobles that there are things that needed change, and I was losing the battle due to the fact that they believe me lesser due to my upbringing, or lack of in this case."

Maribelle nodded, she understood how Robin may have felt. She remembered she treated him the same way until he proved just how competent he was during her rescue.

Robin continued. "I decided it was high time to put our lessons to use. Recalling all of our lessons, I started surrounding myself with the Nobles of the Upper District. I must say the results have been most pleasing. Many now show more respect, and more than once I've had to excuse myself from the more, shall we say, bolder advances of some of these ladies."

Maribelle didn't doubt it. Looking at the man escorting her, she could see just how much of change he made. The features of the tactician were multiplied immensely by his charming demeanor. "I must say, Robin," Maribelle claimed. "I initially had my doubts about how much information you were able to learn. Clearly I have underestimated you."

"I wouldn't say that Milady." Robin said. "The student is a product of the teacher, after all."

With no further words, Maribelle led them into the teahouse where she initially meant to visit with Lissa. As the serving maid brought them to the table, Robin once again demonstrated the extent of Maribelle's manner classes. Pulling out Maribelle's chair, she sat down graciously before he was seated himself. Maribelle cast a quick glance, and with an odd satisfaction noticed the jealous glares she was receiving from the other ladies.

"You must be doing something right Robin, Darling" She said slyly. "Why I am simply shivering with all these cold glares I'm receiving."

With a slight blush Robin smiled, sending a flutter through many hearts. "Those are directed at me, Milady. For I'm the lucky one to have the company of a lady such as yourself"

With a small laugh, Maribelle grabbed her cup. "Well spoke, Darling. Well spoke."

Meanwhile outside the teahouse a certain red haired thief was watching from under a hood, a lollipop ever present in his mouth. "Well I'll be, Bubbles. You managed to avoid that damned parasol of hers."

"Gaius," came the melodic voice of Libra, the War Monk's beautiful looks drawing much attention. "How are things progressing?"

"Well as can be, I guess. We'll know in a couple of hours." Gaius turned around to continue his observation.

Libra sighed. "I'll be honest Gaius. I have many misgivings about this whole thing."

Gaius nodded. He expected Libra to speak up, he was just surprised how long it took. "Is it because Bubbles is playing with the hearts of our fair ladies?"

Libra nodded. "Not only that, but I fear he will mess with his own feelings."

"Explain," Gaius said, intrigued.

"Suppose he does complete this bet," Libra started. "What then? Robin now has a whole group of women who now have feelings for him. Not only that, but he cannot remember how it happened. What does he do when that happens?"

"Hmm," Gaius mused. "That is a problem. Mainly because of that "Other Robin" he won't even remember the night of the date."

"Exactly," Libra nodded "While I do not want to encourage this, I know you won't quit. Therefore I will try to find a way for Robin to retain his memories after the effects of alcohol wear off."

As Libra turned and started towards the Shepards barracks, he saw a group of drunken men walk up to him. Sighing, Libra braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Heeeeyy there, sweet stuff." The leader slurred, his bottle splashing its contents on the ground. "What say me, you, an th boys 'ere have some midday fun?"

The group of followers snickered, ready to pounce. Libra looked on, ignoring the men. Reaching out and grabbing his robes, the Leader tried to get a hold of him. While Libra was mistaken as a woman, anyone who knew him understood his fighting prowess was not to be underestimated. Grabbing the offending limb, Libra twisted it around in it's socket, successfully tearing the muscle and surrounding tendons.

The leader screamed as he lost feeling in his arm. It didn't stop as the Monk continued his twist, causing his face to kiss the dirt. "Wha ar you doin, hyou idits?" he screamed at his group. Called into action, the thugs ran towards him screaming war cries.

"Naga, forgive me." Libra prayed, and assumed a battle stance.

The first thug swung a fist right towards Libra, only to find himself thrown into the fish stall. Seeing the others draw their swords, Libra grabbed the silver axe off of the armorers set. Blocking the two swings, Libra twisted himself along the handle to thrust the blunt end into the second thugs midriff. Jumping and rolling off of the second thug's back, Libra spun the axe around to gain momentum. Once he saw the sword flash towards him, he brought the heavy axe down and snapped the blade. Not stopping the momentum, Libra used the downward force of the axe as a fulcrum to leap and send his knee into the thug's face.

"You bastard!"

Turning, Libra saw the Leader back on his feet, axe drawn. Libra brought his own axe up, only to pause as the leader felt cold steel pressed against his neck.

"Sorry chuckles," came the quiet voice of Gaius. He was sitting on the stall behind the leader, his sword glinting ominously in the sun. "You've caused to much of a disturbance. Now just let us arrest you, yeah?"

Having no choice, the leader dropped his sword. "Thank you, Gaius" Libra said walking up to him. "Now, I shall go and find a cure for our friend."

"Do you need an escort?" Gaius called cheekily. "Pretty lady like you shouldn't be walking alone."

"I think I've shown how capable I am of taking care of myself" Libra called over his shoulder.

"Thank you for a most enjoyable afternoon, Robin," Maribelle said. "I must say I find it most refreshing to see you grasp the reigns of Nobility so easily."

Robin smiled as he got up, and scooted out Maribelle's chair. Offering his arm once again, she graciously accepted. After paying for the tea, Robin began walking her to her waiting coach. They walked in silence, both enjoying the evening air. Feeling slight movement on his arm, Robin glanced down and noticed that Maribelle was trying to hold in her shivering. Silently, he gently removed his arm from her grasp.

"Robin, whats – " Maribelle started, only to stop as she felt the weight of Robin's cloak drape over her shoulders. She instinctively grabbed the folds, feeling it's warmth she let out a sigh.

"It simply won't do for a lady to shiver up a storm."

"Thank you, Robin," Maribelle said gratefully.

As they approached the coach, Maribelle handed him his cloak. "Thank you again for the day Robin. We simply must do it again."

The tactician bowed "Of course, Milady. My heart beats with anticipation towards that prospect"

Noticing Maribelle's slight hesitation, he spoke up. "Is something on your mind, Milady?"

"You see, Robin," Maribelle began, "It just so happens that tomorrow night is the Summer Harvest dance my family hosts in Themis. It is a social event for the Nobles to dance and talk about the bountiful harvest."

"I see," Robin said slowly. "And I can assume you're bringing this up because you wish for me to attend?"

Maribelle nodded. "As the Daughter of House Themis it simply wouldn't do for me to appear without an escort. The only problem, and I do not mean to bring up any old misgiving you and I once had, but you are not a Noble."

She glanced down with a hint of shame. She was surprised to hear Robin stifle his laughter. "Pardon me, Robin," she said a little stiffly. "But I fail to see the humor of this situation."

"Maribelle, do you remember my promotion to Royal Grandmaster?"

Maribelle nodded. There was no way she would forget that. She remembered feeling a sense of pride in her companion's accomplishment. The title of Grandmaster was not given lightly. It signified not only the Exalt's trust, but the trust of every soldier and civilian of Ylisse. It was truly the only rank worthy of being called the Right Hand of the Exalt.

"With that title comes a knighthood. While I stress that my friends still talk to me with informalities, in the Royal Court my title is Sir Robin, Grandmaster at Arms." Robin shivered a little bit, the dislike for titles evident on his face.

"So, what you mean to tell me is…" Maribelle began, a radiant smile lighting up her face.

"Yes Maribelle," Robin grinned. "I would love to be your escort for this event."

"Wonderful!" Maribelle exclaimed. "I shall send a coach to pick you and Virion up at five tomorrow."

"Virion?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maribelle nodded. "He is technically a foreign Noble, and thus treated as such with accordance to Ylissean custom."

Robin helped Maribelle into the coach. "I shall see you tomorrow, my dearest Maribelle."

She let out a laugh. "My, my, we are bold today. I think you learn the ways of nobility at a rather frightening pace."

"As I mentioned many times," Robin grinned. "I had a rather strict teacher."

"Well I suppose a teacher must reward a student every now and then" Maribelle said, a blush rising to her face. Before Robin could react Maribelle pressed her lips against his forehead.

Before any more words could be spoken, Maribelle closed the doors and the coach was off into the night.

**Meanwhile in the deepest parts of the Shepards barracks:**

"Can you do it?"

"Nya ha ha, I don't really know, but I'm more than willing to try."

"Good. I wish to hear news that this curse will work by tomorrow morning."

"Nya ha, come on, no caws for such grumpy attitude! I'm positive once I hit ol Robin with this it'll knock him straight off his feet. He won't even bleed, unless we want him to. If that's the case I got a doozy of a curse here that'll – "

"That won't be necessary. I just pray this will end the poor soul's suffering."

"Yuppers. I can strengthen this curse to end pretty much anything. But I will need another boars eye. They really pack a whallop on curses. Like taking a whole three bottles of Firewhiskey whallop."

"I'll let the results do the talking" with that the first figure left. The second figure giggled and turned back to his instruments.

Lithe fingers dipped into a small bottle of blood, and started making symbols on the page. Dark wisps of magic puffed out as they heeded the call of the caster. His body glowed with purple light.

"Nya ha ha , oh that smarts. Hopefully I don't pass out before I can complete this."

The first figure returned to his room, and sat upon his chair, silently staring at the wall. "Naga," he prayed. "Please show me that I am doing what is best for Robin."

**Bandit's camp near Southtown**

"Unhand me at once, you troglodytes!" the small figure squirmed. "Release me and I'll see that prison is the only thing you shall answer for!"

The group of bandits laughed. The other merchants shivered with fear, many shocked that the only defiant one was a small girl with her white hair in peculiar curls. Many of the bandits teased at her attempts to get free. Finally the leader had enough. When the little girl jumped one of his thugs, he picked her up and threw her solidly on the ground.

Turning away from the group, the leader left one thug in charge.

"Are you okay?" one merchant asked the girl. "You were very brave, but please don't resist anymore."

The girl got up, and shocked the merchant by smiling. "Oh I didn't do that for no reason. I chose that particular thug to jump for a very specific purpose."

"Did you get the keys for these bindings?" the merchant asked excitedly.

The girl shook her head. "Better than that."

Lifting her head slightly, the merchant stared in disbelief as the girl held a little white parasol in her grip. The merchant was sure now that the girl was truly crazy. "A parasol?!" she whispered frantically." You nearly got killed over a parasol?!"

"Just watch and learn," The girl smirked. Channeling a little magic into her hands, lighting arced quickly snapping the bindings. Now free, she worked on getting everyone else free. Once everyone was out of their bindings, the merchants made for an exit Unfortunately, merchants were not known for their discreet movements. An accidental step caused a merchant to trip over his ridiculously long coat. With a small shout of despair he tripped, sending the group crashing down.

"Hey!" the lookout yelled. "They be escapin!"

"Damn," the girl muttered. Looking up at the group, she urged "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

As the merchants ran, Rose looked back to see the small girl face an approaching group of fifteen bandits.

"Har har!" the leader guffawed. "Looks like you hit your head harder then I thought!"

With out a word the girl lifted her parasol into a fencing position. Her body ready to make an initial strike. The group was stunned. Here was a girl, barely out of her whelp years, challenging a group of armed killers with a parasol. After a momentary silence they broke down. Tears running freely as many tried desperately to catch their breaths.

The girl sighed. She expected this sort of reaction. It just made her job too easy. One bandit had caught his breath. Sheathing his weapon, he walked up to the girl. "Now behave yourself, missy. You're mighty brave an all, but you should really put that down before – "

He was cut off as the girl jabbed her parasol forward. A burning sensation ran through his body and the last thing the bandit noticed was the metal tip arcing with lightning.

Instantly the group jumped to their feet, weapons ready. "That little witch!" One shouted. "She gone and killed me brother with magic!"

Amid the shouts, the girl shouted, her voice suddenly carrying a voice of command. "Now listen here, you wretched beasts! You stand before a Noble of Ylisse. I am Morgan, Daughter of Robin, Grandmaster at Arms, and Right Hand of the Exalt Chrom!"

Silence followed, only to be broken by the first bandit. "Pshhaw! You could be Naga herself, and I still wouldn't forgive what you did to me brother!" With that he charged, swing his axe in a deadly arc.

Morgan readied herself. Spinning her body she dodged the blow, and swung her parasol in a horizontal swipe. She quickly charged a spell, using her parasol as a medium. While it wasn't as effective as her tome, she knew she couldn't draw the heavy book from under her cloak.

"Elwind!" She cried, unleashing a blade of wind at her opponent. The result was a body flying though the air until it hit the ground in a sickening heap.

"Get her!" The leader screamed. Running forward the bandits soon realized just how outmatched they were. The girl was casting spell after spell from her parasol, using the object as a bladed medium. Bodies were flying all over the place, and landing with loud snaps and crunches.

"You little witch!" the Leader screamed, his spear poised for a thrust. Bringing her parasol up, she surprised him by snapping it open, releasing the material. As it fanned open the leader lost sight of his target, and with his momentum his spear pierced the soft fabric. Quickly the girl spun the parasol and snapped it shut, the metal limbs trapping the spear. In one fluid motion the girl flicked the secret latch near the base, and those present heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn.

It was a beautiful thing, silver with small jewels inlaid in the handle. With two swift movements of her thumbs the girl flicked open a small cross guard. The blade was double edged, glinting like a fang in the dying light of the sun.

Before the leader could react he felt an explosion of pain in his left arm. Looking down he screamed. There was no more hand.

"Oh hush, you big baby" the girl chided with a click of her tongue. "Once I render you all unconscious I'll heal you."

"W – what?" the thugs now were looking scared. This was no ordinary girl. She was the devil's own kin.

She smiled. Drawing her tome from her robes, she found the spell she was looking for. Drawing her hood up she held her blade aloft.

_From crashing waves to boiling earth_

_I hold forth the light of my hearth_

_Bathed in storms I bow to none_

_Harken my blade, child of Sun_

A massive seal erupted from the ground, covering the area in a blazing red aura. The bandits found themselves held in place by their own fear, not comprehending what was happening. The girl continued her spell, blazing red flames swirling around her like a Phoenix.

_Erupt forth, oh mighty power_

_Show these mortals their final hour_

_They cast their dice to a losing side_

_Regret in their heart is now what resides_

_Grant their mercy, end their shame_

_I call forth now, the Eternal Valflame!_

With her spell complete, she stabbed her blade into the ground. At once the Earth around her started glowing red, flames erupting from various points in her circle. Before one bandit could even let out a scream, the world was engulfed in the flames of Hell.

**Oh boy, I didn't expect this much for chapter three. So guys this will be broken into two parts. The dates will anyway. first part, events leading up and perhaps a Morgan intro, with the second part the actual date. So as always if you have question or comments they are greatly appreciated! Seriously you're reviews are without a doubt my best motivators.**

**DaBlazinAsian**


	4. Riders Gamble Part 2

**Alright guys and gals, here is the next chapter! Seriously I am having so much fun writing this story. I hope this at least brings a smile to your face! As always thank you to my reviewers for being just the best people ever. **

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters! :*(**

"Virion, are you sure about this?" Robin asked suspiciously. "I doubt this is what is considered 'high fashion' among the nobles."

Virion was doing his best not to lose his cool composure as he saw his friend dressed in a horrendously bright outfit. Once Robin had confirmed that he was indeed Maribelle's date for the dance, Virion had whisked him off to go shopping for a suitable outfit. What virion had chosen was a fancier variation of Robin's current outfit: trousers with an undershirt and his cloak.

However the color scheme was that of a festival jester. Bright patterns of blue and gold, many lace trimmings, a ridiculous feathered hat, and to add insult to injury, one of Virion's many cravats.

"My friend,"Virion said once he trusted his voice not to break. "You simply look stunning! The very vision of manly nobility! The blue and gold symbolize the majesty of the night sky, while the trimmings show a delicate sense of fashion! Let us not forget the very, presence, of such a headpiece! Why it gives you the air of a swashbuckling rogue, but that peacock feather simply screams of class!"

Robin didn't believe his friends rant for a second. "And the bib?" he asked because he knew what the reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed.

"BIB?!" Virion spun around, aghast. "Why you gutter born, uncouth, buffoon!" Virion jumped upon the stool in the center of the room. "The cravat is a centerpiece, a must, nay an absolute NECESSITY among the Nobility! Did you know, Robin about the very history of such a garment?"

Rolling his eyes Robin shook his head. "Gladly, no. But I can assume you're going to tell me"

"Since the history of the Noble class, nay the history of MAN, the absence of such a refined piece caused wars, starvation, endless misery. Then along came – "

Whatever Virion was going to say was interrupted by howling laughter. Turning quickly, Robin felt the heat rise to his face as he saw the other shepards. Even Chrom, who was standing in front, was currently rolling on the floor with tears running down his face.

"This is ridiculous," Came the stern voice of Frederick. "Shepards should compose themselves appropriately. What in Naga's name could be – "

The great knight's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the tactician. Standing still, the two men shared a meaningful stare. Many questions and answers were given within the space of those long seconds. Turning on his heel, Frederick left the store.

It took a good hour to calm everyone down and explain his situation. Robin knew he would never escape this embarrassment. "Don't you all have work to do?" The irate tactician snapped.

"Actually," Chrom said, still snickering at the vision of his best friend impersonating a peacock. "Libra was just looking for you, something about helping you with your bet."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Libra said that?" The Monk was one of the ones Robin noticed wasn't enjoying his bet as much as the other shepards. "Where is he?"

Chrom pointed towards the Cathedral. "He's in there. You might want to hurry, we promised to bring you about fifteen minutes ago."

Nodding, Robin turned to Virion. "Looks like our time is up. I'd thank you for helping, but as it appears no thanks are necessary."

Virion nodded. "It is I who should thank you, my friend. For I cannot believe the man responsible for overthrowing the Mad King of Plegia would dress up as a festival jester thinking he looked the part of a noble."

Without any comment, Robin changed into his regular clothes.  
>"Libra?" Robin called out, opening the great doors of the Cathedral. It was empty, not surprising since it was midday during the middle of the week. Walking up the aisle Robin turned his head to take in the beauty. With it's central ivory pillars soaring high up towards the ceiling and a myriad of stained glass windows, the midday sun splashed the area in a multi-colored glow.<p>

"Libra!" Robin called again. "If you're here, come on – "

Robin was cut off as a bag was thrown over his head. Reacting quickly, Robin threw himself to the side and reached for the bag. Feeling his arms being forced behind him, Robin started channeling his magic around his body. It should be known that while Robin was normally a reserved person, he was one of the deadliest fighters in the ranks of the Shepards. Learning swordplay from Frederick and Lon'qu made Robin a force to be reckoned with when he wielded his sword. But where Robin truly shown the brightest was with magic. To Robin, casting magic was easier than breathing. Not only was he able to cast powerful spells using things other than his tomes as a medium, he was able to cast different variations of a spell.

Robin felt the lightning come to life around him, racing across his body. Willing the magic to grow, Robin felt the arms loosen. Before he could break free however, he heard the voices of his assailants.

"Damn, don't let him cast his spell otherwise we're all dead!"

'Gaius?' Robin thought, his momentary shock causing the lighting to dissipate.

"GET HIM!"

Before Robin could start casting again, he felt a hand close in on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry friend," Came Libra's voice. "But you left me no choice."

Robin felt the shock of electricity , and he was on the ground with a single thought. 'Why?'  
><strong>-<strong>

"Wake up, Robin."

Robin's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. Trying to move he saw he was chained to a chair. Struggling, he tried to channel his magic. Before he could get his magic to respond, a sharp poke to his side broke his concentration. Turning his head, Robin's jaw dropped as he saw Gaius with a smile on his face.

"Gaius, wh – "

Gaius shushed him with a shake of his head. "Sorry Bubbles, can't tell you anything."

Robin fumed. "You blind me, assault me, knock me out, chain me to a chair, and now you're saying I can't know why?"

Gaius pointed forward. "You'll know soon enough."

Looking forward Robin saw a sight he never expected to see. Libra was conversing with Henry, who was finishing up drawing a magic circle on the ground. Robin looked down and saw that he was in the center of what appeared to be a five circle seal. "Libra?" Robin called. "What's going on?"

The Monk looked up. "Something that must be done for the good of the shepards."

"Hey now," Robin said. "Don't you think this is a little to far? What good will cursing me do for the shepards? What about Chrom?"

"This is absolutely necessary, my friend." Libra said, walking to the side of the room. "As for Lord Chrom, he has given me his blessing."

"Wha – " Robin said confused. 'Chrom is okay with this?'

Robin was lost in his thoughts as Henry walked up to him. "Sorry Robin, I need a little of this." Plucking a few of Robin's hairs, the dark mage went back to happily humming and laid out various entrails among the circles.

"It's ready!" Henry called cheerfully.

Libra nodded. "Do it."

Robin struggled fiercely. "Don't do this!" He shouted. "This is crazy!"

"No," Libra shook his head. "This is necessary."

Henry started chanting, the circles blazing to life in an eerie green glow. Purple wisps of dark magic curling around Robin's body. Robin felt his magic being drained, and the feeling of being swallowed up was becoming intense. The green glow started getting more intense, Henry's chanting echoing off the walls. Robin's cries were diminished as he was engulfed in purple smoke.  
><strong>-<strong>  
>Maribelle hummed to herself as she went through her wardrobe, trying to find a perfect dress for the evening. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation, no doubt due to a certain snowy haired tactician. While she was a Noble, she was also a woman, and like many of the other females in the ranks, found Robin very attractive. She regretted the time when she didn't want to be caught even in the same vicinity of him because he wasn't a Noble. Because of his upbringing, or lack of memory of one, she assumed he was just another blood-thirsty meathead who tried to get close to the Royal Family for their wealth and status.<p>

This was not the case. Despite not having any prior memories, Robin played his role to the fullest extent of his abilities. If Maribelle was honest about his strategies, she found them frightening. Not the plans themselves, but at how well they played out. Many who first saw the quiet and somewhat shy tactician couldn't believe what they saw on the battlefield. He wasn't at all shy. His commands carried over the clash of steel and iron, his spells lashed out with devastating effects, and his blade would flash brightly in the sun, signaling the end of an enemy.

"Maribelle, dear?" a voice snapped the young Noble out of her thoughts.

Turning, she saw her father standing at the door. "Yes Father?" She asked.

"I was going to ask," Duke Themis began, coughing slightly into his hand. "If you had found an escort for tonight's event."

"I do, Father." Maribelle said simply. "I have an escort that I will be quite happy to spend the evening with."

Duke Themis raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well then, I suppose I was worried about nothing then."

"Oh Father," Maribelle sighed. "Why would you be worried over something like this?"

Well," Duke Themis said. "I'm just surprised you accepted young Master Caelburn's invitation. I'm sure he was most – "

"I'm sorry Father," Maribelle's voice came out, deathly quiet. "But what was that about Master Caelburn?"

Duke Themis backed away from his daughter. She had reached for that blasted parasol hers. He winced knowing something was about to break. He just hoped it wouldn't be another one of his precious Valmese tea sets. "I'm sorry, my dear," Duke Themis said nervously. "I had just assumed he was your date for the evening. He had sent a letter to the estate earlier today and I had put it on your desk."

Maribelle turned around to face her father. "Father I know you mean well, but I am quite adamant about not wanting to associate with that man."

"Of course dear," Duke Themis nodded. "I was just curious is all. Now, I'm even more so. May I be so bold as to ask who the lucky man is?"

Maribelle relaxed, smiling and turning around to continue searching for a dress. "You'll see tonight Father."

Taking his cue to leave, Duke Themis smiled. "Well he must quite the man, to have you this excited."

"He is, Father." Maribelle sighed. "He certainly is."  
><strong>-<strong>  
>"Quickly, the coach is going to be here soon!"<p>

"Get him in the bath!"

"He can't even move his arms! How's he suppose to wash himself!"

"We're all comrades, wash him!"

"The Teach calls dibs on the top!"

"Gah, no way am I washing his bottom half!"

"As Exalt I command you to do it!"

"Abuse I say! Absolute abuse of authority!"

Robin was still out of it as the commotion was going on around him. Hearing voices all around him just caused his head to hurt. Not comprehending what was happening, he barely realized he was in the bath, being washed by his friends.

Maria was one of the oldest servants in Castle Ylisse. She was always the happiest one to do her duty. As a kindly woman he was the one who taught Chrom about the compassion he should show others, and admittedly, taught Lissa all about pranks. She could proudly say she had seen almost everything life had to offer. So when she heard a commotion coming from the bathing area, she immediately readied a towel. Expecting to walk into an occupant demanding a towel, she did not expect to see twelve grown men washing down another man.

The silence that followed was intense. Maria felt the eyes just stare as she stared back. As many questions as it raised, she knew better. Placing the towel on the rack, she turned, bowed, and walked quietly out the door.

A maid never overreacted to anything. No matter how extreme their employers were.  
><strong>-<strong>  
>"I'm going to ask one more time." Robin said slowly. "What happened after I passed out?"<p>

No one wanting to meet his gaze, many of the Shepards found themselves distracted by the majesty of the room. Robin tuned his glare towards Donnel. He knew the farm boy was simple minded and obedient almost to a fault. Donnel flinched as felt the glare of his commanding officer on him. Breaking into a cold sweat he finally snapped.

"We just cursed you into tryin to make ya remember your dates, an that Libra jus wanted to help ya honest!" He said quickly.

"You – cursed me?" Robin asked incredulously.

"It was to help you, Robin." Libra spoke up. "I asked Henry to devise a curse that would nullify the effects of a hangover. Since it was assumed your memory loss is a hangover type of effect, I thought that if we get rid of the hangover, we can get rid of the memory loss. Unfortunately the side effect of this curse seems to be temporary paralysis and unconsciousness."

"Some side effect," Robin snorted. "While I appreciate it, was it really necessary to jump me in a Cathedral?"

"Yeah Bubbles," Came Gaius's voice from a corner. "That was my idea. Figured you wouldn't be too keen to be cursed again."

"While this is all fine and dandy," Virion piped up. "We have a dance to attend Robin. Now if you would be so kind as to cover up your, ahem, asset and get dressed."

Robin noticed Virion wouldn't look him in the eye. And his tone was one of, jealousy? Looking around, he realized all of the shepards had the same look. Pulling on his small clothes, Robin looked at Chrom. "What's gotten into them?"

Chrom tried not to break into laughter. "Since you were currently unavailable to wash yourself, I asked them to help you. No one wanted to wash you lower regions, so I ordered Vaike and Gaius to do it. They started teasing you a bit, them when the bubbles cleared – "

"Ahem!" Gaius coughed. "Anyway's Bubbles, lets just say you had our respect, but now you have our admiration. You're gonna make a lady happy one of these days."

"Hear, hear" came a chorus of voices.

"Oh gods," Robin turned super red, finally realizing what they were talking about. Quickly getting dressed, the Shepards took their leave. One by one they exited, giving Robin a handshake and wishing him luck. Chrom finally lost it when Frederick clapped Robin on the shoulder and gave him a hard stare. With a nod the knight bid his farewell. "Use your gift wisely Robin," he called. "Remember: with great power comes – "

"Great responsibility?" Robin finished, rolling his eyes.

The Knight grinned. "No, comes a fun evening." With that he left for the training grounds.

Robin was at a loss for words as Chrom finally pulled himself together and clapped his friend on the back. "Pay him no mind, Robin," Chrom chuckled. "Lets get you dressed and on your way."  
><strong>-<strong>  
>The coach ride was rather dull in Robin's opinion. Virion had fallen asleep, claiming a "quick and refreshing beauty nap was essential for the soul." Robin felt the buzz of the alcohol as he started taking his drink. Once Robin had topped of his third flask, he quickly brought up one of Gaius's mint candies. The sharp taste was unfamiliar to him, but he figured it was better than smelling of alcohol.<p>

Shaking Virion awake, he gestured to the Duke's mansion. Once the coach stopped, the two men made their exit. Robin felt the warming rays of the dying sun upon him as he made his way up the steps. Virion smirked as he saw the passerby Nobles get a good look at the Royal Grandmaster. His aura of confidence was back two fold as he strode towards the entrance.

Once inside the two shook hands, and parted ways, Robin heading towards the family chambers. Once he passed through the soldier standing guard, he made his way towards the Duke's office. Knocking on the large oak doors, he heard a gruff "Enter."

Opening the doors he walked in and bowed slightly to the older gentleman. "Duke Themis, it's been too long. I'm pleased to see you are doing well."

The Duke smiled and held out his hand. "To you as well, Sir Robin. I hope all is well at Castle Ylisse."

"As well as can be expected, sir." Robin said. "Although there is more paperwork on my desk than I would like."

The duke chuckled. "I've been complaining about paperwork since before you were born, my boy."

The two men laughed and didn't notice another presence enter the room. "Robin, is that you?" came a voice.

Turning, Robin's jaw almost dropped. Standing there in the doorway was Maribelle, dressed in her finest. A long pink dress flowed like water down to her feet, the top was sleeveless, covering only one shoulder. Long white gloves accompanied the dress, and her hair was down, not in her usual curls. "Judging by your expression," Maribelle smiled. "I chose the right dress for this evening."

As calm as she was on the outside, on the inside she was squealing like a young schoolgirl talking to her crush for the first time. She didn't know what Robin would wear but now that she saw him she was not disappointed. Light tan slacks with a black leather belt, a white tunic covered his top, and since his regular cloak wouldn't be considered "formal," Robin had donned a royal blue over cloak, the Exalt's Brand Proudly displayed on the back. Over his left breast was the insignia of his office, the Sword across a Tome, sewn with golden threads. His hair was now slicked back as it was yesterday, however with his new look, Maribelle noticed just how well the tactician cleaned up.

Robin quickly regained his composure, smiling at the woman. "I'm going to have to watch my back tonight. I think I will make an enemy out of more than one man."

Duke Themis smiled. "That you will Sir Robin. I hope your plans can avoid you mysteriously going missing tonight."

The men shared a laugh. Robin then walked up to Maribelle, grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss upon it. Holding his arm out, he waited for her to link her arm around his. Once she did, the two walked down the hall right behind the Duke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the herald announced. "Presenting the Duke and Duchess Themis, with their daughter, the Lady Maribelle accompanied by Grandmaster at Arms, the Royal Grandmaster Sir Robin!"

Amid the clapping Maribelle heard the small groan from Robin. She smiled, remembering his distaste for his full title. Leading her to the dance floor, Robin faced her, his eyes shining as he smiled gently, grasping her hand and placing the other slightly above her hip. As the first notes sung through the air, Maribelle was swept away by the smooth dancing of the tactician. As they spun and danced across the floor, Maribelle heard the jealous statements from her fellow Noblewomen.

"Oh, that Maribelle! How dare she keep him to herself!" One girl sniffed.

"Why didn't I invite him sooner!" Wailed another.

"I never knew he was so, handsome." Said a third.

"Oh the things I would do to that body" a fourth chipped in.

Maribelle grew red in the face as she heard these comments. Looking up at her dance partner who smiled warmly at her as he led her in the Waltz, Maribelle knew those girls were right. Normally curing their lesson's Robin would stutter over conversation, step on no less than ten toes each dance session, mix up his teas and silverware and trip over nothing. Not tonight. Tonight, Robin was everything she had ever dreamed in a man. Suave, funny, strong, smart, and the absolute kindest gentleman in Ylisse. She sighed and placed her head on his chest as the music winded down. She could feel the heat of the stares from the jealous women, but that didn't matter to her.

Robin escorted her from the dance floor to the buffet table, grabbing two small glasses of champaign. Once they found a seat, the two struck up a lively conversation, sharing stories of the adventures and misadventures of the shepards. As Robin was telling her the story of how Gaius had snuck into Chrom's room by accident during Chrom and Sumia's honeymoon night, a handsome young man walked up to the table.

With a slight cough to get their attention, he extended his hand towards Robin. "Sir Robin, an absolute pleasure to meet you."

Noticing Maribelle's instant change of mood, Robin stood and accepted the hand. "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure Mr. – "

"Caelburn. Artellus Caelburn" Artellus said. "and of course, the lovely Lady Maribelle. You look absolutely radiant tonight."

As he kissed her hand, Maribelle did not let her disgust show. "Thank you, Artellus." She said, her pride not letting her back down from this man.

"You know, Sir Robin," Artellus said. "I have heard all of your deeds throughout the war. You're considered a hero among my people."

"He is considered a hero throughout Ylisse and Regna Ferox," Maribelle said before Robin could get a word in. "He is also considered one of the most valuable men in the Exalt's Circle of Advisors."

Artellus nodded. "I'm sure he is."

"Thank you for your kind words, Artellus." Robin said, with a slight bow. "Now do you have some manner of business with me? I noticed your friends subtlety making their way over to this table. I can assume that means you want to talk business."

Artellus's smile now seemed cold as ice, his handsome features slipping a notch. "First," he spat. "You will address me as Master Caelburn. My family has played a pivotal role in Ylissean politics since it's beginning! I am the next head of the family and ever since my fool of a father lost face due to his betrayal of Exalt Emmeryn, we have been mocked and scorned."

"Something that was quite surprising, I'm sure" Robin said, keeping his face straight.

Caelburn hissed. "Silence! In order to regain our standing, I need to marry a family with strong personal ties to the Exalt. Maribelle fits that perfectly." He grinned at her, his tongue quickly licking his lips. Before Maribelle could utter some form of response that didn't involve her staining her white gloves red, Robin stepped closer to Caelburn.

"You are a disgusting excuse for a Noble, no even a calling you a dog would be considered a compliment."

The music had stopped, and people were starting to whisper. Robin noticed that almost all eyes in the hall were trained on their group.

"What do you know about Nobility?" Caelburn shot back. "I've heard the stories! Everyone has!" he gestured to everyone in the room. "You are nothing but a man with not even half of his memory, found crawling in the dirt, and just so happened to be found by Prince Chrom." Caelburn was on a roll, and he knew he had everyone's attention.

"The war with Plegia, stopping the invasion of Valm, and all the other things people praise you for, I bet that was all a farce. If you're as talented as they say, how do we not know that you planned everything out from the start? You would sacrifice everything to get where you are right now!" Caelburn's chest heaved as he finished his rant. Smoothing his hair, he turned towards Maribelle. "Sweet Maribelle, surely you see my point? Is he to be even trusted? He may be a comrade, but what if it's all an act?"

"Now see here!" Duke Themis cried out. "Sir Robin is a guest in my house and you will treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Respect he deserves?" Caelburn asked quietly. "He, deserves?"

Many people sensed danger and started backing away. Robin stepped protectively in front of Maribelle, who stood her ground glaring at the man who dared to insult her friend.

"MY FAMILY DESERVES RESPECT!" Caelburn shrieked. "WE, WHO HAVE BEEN WITH YLISSE FOR COUNTLESS YEARS! ONE MISTAKE AND SUDDENLY OUR SERVICE IS IGNORED?!"

"A mistake?" Robin's voice became dangerously low He noticed several movements in the crowd. He narrowed his eyes and four fingers up to brush a lock of hair back, silently signaling to Virion the number of thugs in the crowd from his point of view. "You call betraying your country, the people who trusted you, all for the sake of yourselves, a mistake?!"

"Yes," Caelburn hissed. "Don't act like you haven't made any either, tactician. Ylisse lost an Exalt because you were not competent enough to rescue her."

Robin felt his blood turn cold. Caelburn took the opportunity to cast a fireball and send it flying into his chest. The room erupted into screams at the surprise attack. Before the guards could spring into action, Caelburn's men immediately attacked from all sides.. Maribelle, almost went straight for Caelburn, only to have a pair of arms hold her back. She whipped around, ready to scold whoever dared to hold her back. She stopped as Virion's rare serious face met hers.

"Don't milady," He said. "Robin wanted that to happen. Now that the hall is focused, all of Caelburn's men are in the light."

"But Virion," Maribelle said worriedly. "He got himself hurt because of it!"

"Look again, milady." Virion grinned. "It appears your knight is ready to show these brats a lesson."

Caelburn and his goons looked at the tactician as he picked himself up. "My, my," Robin said, getting to his feet. Quickly popping his neck, Robin ran his hand through his hair and looked at his attacker.

"Your fire spell was pathetic. You don't really practice magic much do you?"

Caelburn grinned wickedly, holding out his hand. A thug handed him a sword, which Caelburn wielded expertly. "You're right, tactician. I much prefer using a blade to end my enemies. And after tonight, there will be a tragic accident in which bandits raided this hall and killed Robin the Grandmaster. I tried to stop them of course, but I protected Maribelle, which afterwards she professed an undying love for me. Our marriage shall heal My house, and our son will be the perfect Noble."

The mad look in his eyes made Caelburn look like a demon, his crazy giggling made even his own men uncomfortable.

Robin was unfazed. Leaning on a central pillar, he decided to goad Caelburn into attacking him. "You realize you actually have to kill me first right?" He called out. "And I doubt you could do it. You'd have a better chance if all of your men attacked me."

As Caelburn's men started to move, he let out another shriek. "NO! HE IS MINE!" With that he launched himself at the tactician. Many screamed, not wishing for Robin to get cut. They couldn't believe it when they saw him smile almost lazily. However Virion and Maribelle recognized the smirk anywhere. It was the face of a man who successfully toppled two kings, and now one Noble who needed to be brought down.

Caelburn swung the sword viciously, only to growl as he continuously missed his target. He noticed Robin was backing himself into a corner, and finally lunged screaming for the tactician's blood. What happened next no one foresaw. With his hand covered in dark magic, Robin grabbed the blade. With his other hand he charged electricity, feeling the lightning race across his skin. Before Caelburn could react, Robin's fist flew into his gut, the lightning coursing through his body. Caelburn landed in a twitching heap on the floor and Robin stepped over him,facing Caelburn's thugs. "Are any of you going to step up now? Your boss is out now, so it's fair game."

One brave thug tried to rush him but was subdued before his third step When Robin used a wind spell to propel himself forward and kick the thug in the chest. Losing heart, the thugs laid down their weapons. Once the guards regained control, many Nobles thanked Robin profusely and started praising his prowess. Robin felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Turning, he saw Maribelle, who was trying not to cry.

"Hey now," Robin chided gently. "A lady shouldn't cry in the presence of others"

"Fool," She muttered into his chest. "A Lady must express herself accordingly to any situation. I'm just glad you're safe" She added in a whisper.

Duke Themis walked up to him. "Sir Robin I can't thank you enough for tonight. However I regret that we must end the celebrations. Many of my guests are frightened, not that I can blame them." He added. "However since the coaches won't start until tomorrow morning, I suggest you stay here for the night."

"Thank you, Duke Themis. Your hospitality is most kind."

"Of course, my boy." Duke Themis said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests I need to calm down."  
><strong>-<strong>

Maribelle was silent as she led Robin to his guest room. Virion had graciously accepted the offer, his room was located in the other wing. Robin felt her arm tighten around his. Looking down, he gently nudged the noblewoman.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm here. Nothings going to ha – "

Robin was cut off as a soft pair of lips crashed on his own. Surprised, he responded by kissing back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Breaking the kiss, Maribelle whispered "Please Robin, I don't want to be alone tonight."

Robin just nodded and he opened the door. Resuming their kiss, the two stumbled around, finally bumping and falling on the soft mattress. Robin's mind was racing, but a little voice was speaking to him. "She was just attacked in her own home and publicly claimed by a mad man. You have a duty to help her now."

As a man, Robin couldn't help but agree.  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>Alright, one date down! What's in store for Robin Next? Who is he going to date next? What's the next Child going to be like? Why am I asking Questions only I know?! Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! You are all the most amazing people! See you next chapter!<strong>

**-DaBlazinAsian**


	5. The Next File

**Here we go guys! Sorry for the late update, I was kinda sick and my teachers enjoy giving out homework. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. As he tried to adjust himself, a small moan was heard and he felt the weight on his chest tighten. Looking down he was shocked to see a mass of curled golden hair pressed against him. Panicking, Robin quickly checked under the sheets and felt a small wave of relief as he saw they were still in their small clothes. This was soon followed by a wave of embarrassment as he felt the blood rush to his face. Maribelle had quite the taste in exotic small clothes.<p>

As Robin tried to remove Maribelle's arms, she stirred again. "Robin," She purred quietly. "Don't move just yet."

Robin paled. That was not the voice of an innocent women. Frantically he tried to recall the nights events. Gratefully, he found Henry's curse had worked as the events all rushed back to him.

_The two of them were locked in a deep kiss. Inexperienced as they both were, they made up for it by enjoying the passion that was brought by each other. The door was locked and Robin moved backwards until he hit the bed and landed softly on the was showing a surprising amount of authority as she started taking off his clothes. As she tore off his shirt, Robin felt her remove her lips from his and start trailing kisses to his neck and torso. Not wanting to be out done, Robin's hand started unzipping her dress. After several deft movements, the two were pressed against each other only in their small clothes. Their kissing intensified as Robin lifted Maribelle slightly and started trailing kisses down to her chest. Maribelle gasped in surprise and responded by pushing the tactician down and straddled him, pressing her bottom closer to him._

_"Maribelle" Robin breathed. "We shouldn't – "_

_Maribelle stopped to look at him, breathing fast. "I know Robin. We can't go further, but – "_

_Robin was shocked as tears started springing from the lady's eyes. She was shaking and Robin held her close. "Shh," He said quietly, trying to comfort her. "I'm here, Maribelle. I'm here."_

_Her head was buried into his neck. "Please Robin," her voice was muffled. "Tonight, please just stay with me. Just hold me until the morning. Right now, I just need you."_

_Pulling her close, Robin whispered in her ear. "I'm here, Maribelle. You don't have to worry about a thing."_

_Snuggling closer, Maribelle's thoughts drifted to when she first started teaching him, how he tried his best to learn about the nobility, his distaste for titles, his natural affinity for the dancing art. Letting out a sigh, she smiled. "I know."_

Gently shaking her awake, Robin called out softly, "Maribelle, you have duties to attend to today."

Said girl stirred and let out a most un-ladylike grunt. "Yes, yes Darling." Maribelle slowly rose to a sitting position. Taking a glance at Robin she began to realize what they were, or rather were't, wearing. Looking at herself she quickly drew up the blankets with a blush. "Robin, did we - ?" she began.

"No," The tactician said. "We just kissed and you fell asleep in my arms."

Maribelle smiled. "Not the worst way to fall asleep."

Robin chuckled. "No, definitely not." He looked at the noblewoman, and noticed her looking at him with a thoughtful expression. "Whats wrong?"

Maribelle looked at him. "Forgive me Darling, but it's just that everyone only knows you as the quiet tactician who hardly interacts with many people besides Chrom." She let out a small giggle. "Naga knows you've built quite the mysterious reputation among the ladies. Lissa seems to be the only one you've been comfortable talking with."

"I understand," Robin nodded, sitting up. "I apologize if I made it seem as if I was unapproachable. I was just always busy planning our battles. I see you all as my dearest friends and I will not lose you." His eyes darkened. Maribelle knew what was going through his mind.

Robin was considered among the citizens as a hero of unparalleled talent. A guardian angel that brought victory to the Shepards without losing a single soldier. Robin didn't see that. All he saw was a man that let his best friend down. Yet he never mourned in front of anyone. While Chrom was inconsolable, Robin remained a pillar and kept order. When Chrom was finally able to lead, Robin had walked off for a while. Maribelle remembered seeing flashes of lightning and giant columns of fire erupt from a distance. The shepards rushed to see what was wrong. They saw their friend in a state of rage. Powerful arcs of electricity running around his body cracking the ground around him, flames erupting from the ground around him, and high winds buffeting around them.

"This is crazy!" Vaike yelled.

Miriel pushed up her glasses. "This is becoming a most dangerous circumstance. He is losing control of his magic"

"Robin!" Chrom roared

Robin turned around. The Shepards backed up as they saw his eyes. Two orbs of pure white energy faced them. Chrom regained his composure. "Robin! It wasn't your fault! I don't blame you, Lissa doesn't blame you. None of us blame you! So straighten up you dastard!"

With a final scream of rage Robin brought his arm down and an enormous bolt of lighting crashed upon the ground.

Maribelle shivered as she remembered the damage it caused. It reminded them just how dangerous an opponent like Robin was. Gently taking the tactician in her arms, she stroked his soft hair. "Like Chrom said, none of us blame you."

Returning her hug, Robin smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to try and be more open with everyone. We are in a time of peace and I should enjoy it with the ones who helped us earn it."

Maribelle was happy to hear that her friend was making the effort. Suddenly overcome by emotion she cupped her hands around his face, she kissed him again.

"Maribelle, What a – " Robin began, but was cut off. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the soft lips on his own. Upon slowly opening them, his eyes shot open as he saw past the golden curls to see Virion sitting outside the balcony. He was grinning like a wolf, with tears of pride threatening to break through.

'My friend,' He thought to himself. 'You are truly a man among men.'

Maribelle's back was to the window so she didn't see the archer, but as she broke the kiss and started to back up, Robin wrapped one arm around her and began a deeper kiss. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Maribelle returned it with enthusiasm. What she didn't notice was the silent shouting match between the two men.

Robin's free arm was making shooing motions while the archer jumped up and silently applauding the bold action. As Maribelle took the lead and pushed him down, Robin's quick glance showed Virion pumping his fist in the air. After what seemed like forever, the noblewoman lay upon the bed breathless and slightly flushed. Robin sat up to see Virion. The archer was bursting with pride. Giving Robin a tearful thumbs up, the archer leapt from the balcony.

"That dastard." Robin muttered to himself.

Virion looked back up at the balcony and wiped his tears away. "You, my friend, have finally become a man."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Ylisstol<strong>

Robin stepped off the coach unto the busy streets of the capitol. Heading towards the Castle, he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Excuse me, Sir Robin," he said. "Lord Chrom said to meet him at the , er, usual meeting place along with the rest of the Shepards."

Very well, thank you." Robin turned and started heading towards the Oasis. When he walked through the door he was greeted by thunderous applause, cheering, and many cat calls. Looking around Robin was shocked to see even Libra and Frederick raise a mug in celebration. The loudest were Gaius, Vaike, and Virion. Seeing the archer Robin lunged.

"You peeping idiot!" Robin shouted. "What if she had saw you?"

Virion was laughing. "Dear Robin, had I doubted your skill I wouldn't have been up there in the first place. But you masterfully handled the situation well. I do believe those noises were the sign of skill."

Everyone burst out in a new round of laughter as Robin's face burned with embarrassment. Chrom walked up to his friend. "So I can assume you had a good night then?"

"Yes," Robin said. "At least this time I can remember what happened. It's good that the curse worked."

Henry stepped forward. "Nya ha ha ha, that's good. Next time we do it we don't have to kidnap you."

"Next time?" Robin raised a brow.

"Yes," Libra joined in. "Just like how a hangover will go away, so does this curse. So before your every, ah, experience, it would be in your best interest to get cursed."

"Ah damn," Robin groaned.

Gaius laughed. "Look on the bright side Bubbles. You've completed the first quest!"

Robin choked. "Quest?"

The Shepards nodded. Ricken piped up, "Yeah because like Virion said, love is like a journey."

Virion beamed. "Well spoken my boy. Yes, the ultimate journey of Man: LOVE!" His eyes blazed with fire as he leapt up on the table. The men found seats, knowing the tale would take a while. Virion continued. "Since man first walked this land, it was clear that – "

* * *

><p>"So how was the dance," Lissa asked Maribelle, the two of them walking to the tearoom. It was a rare day that all the women of the shepards had time to partake of each other's company. Walking into the room they saw everyone had gathered. Taking their seats, Maribelle turned to Lissa. "It was most enjoyable. The food was excellent, the music was enjoyable, and the company was most pleasant." She added the last part with a blush."<p>

"Oh, whats this?" Sully grinned. "Miss Noble finally found a man who could withstand the cold?"

Lissa jumped in her seat excitedly. "That's great! Maribelle, who was it? You have to tell me!"

"Come now, Darling," Maribelle said "A lady must have her secrets. After all I know Rob – whoops. I mean my escort would wish for his privacy" she finished weakly seeing the look of surprise dawn on Lissa's face.

"You're saying you got ROBIN to be your date?" She shouted.

Many of the women turned to look at the noblewomen in shock. Silence reigned until the dam burst and questions all flew in at once.

"How did you do it?"

"It was really Robin right? Not a look alike?"

"Is he a good dancer"

"Did you kiss?"

"How was he in bed?"

"How big was he?"

The last two questions caused Maribelle to choke on her tea. Looking for the culprit, she saw Olivia blushing really hard. Sully laughed hard. "HAR HAR, it's always the shy ones, eh Olivia?"

Turning redder than a tomato, Olivia tried to sink into the cushion.

Lissa couldn't take the suspense. "Come on, Maribelle! You can't leave us in the dark like this!"

"Very well," Maribelle coughed, clearing her throat. "As some of you know, Robin had been taking gentleman lessons from myself. One day while I was walking towards the teashop, I bumped into Lord Chrom. He told me Robin was socializing with the Nobles. Naturally I was shocked, so I went to see for myself. It truly was Robin, and we went out for tea. After he walked me to the coach, I asked him to be my escort for the dance. He agreed and so that was how the famous Shepard of Death became my escort for the evening."

Maribelle recounted the events of the evening, telling of how he had dressed, how he interacted with everyone, and how he was the perfect man that night. She also answered the questions they had asked.

"Yes, he is a natural dancer." She claimed. "It would be hard pressed to find another like that."

The ladies were enjoying hearing about the date. Cordelia pressed on. "So did you two, you know, k-k-kiss?" she added the last part with a blush.

Attention was on Maribelle as she avoided eye contact due to embarrassment. "Yes, we did." She said quietly, only to have squeals and giggles come from the ladies, except for Sully who was laughing. Maribelle felt a cold shiver go up her spine. Turning, the ladies noticed Tharja standing in the doorway. A frosty silence hung in the air. The dark mage's obsession was no secret. "So you kissed him?" she asked icily.

Her momentary fear gone, Maribelle drew herself up. "Yes. I did, and I have to say, He is a remarkable kisser."

"So you slept with him to?"

Maribelle felt the stares. "Yes." She said with conviction. "I will not deny that. However I did not give my chastity to him. After the events concerning Lord Caelburn I was quite distraught and was about to, but he stopped me." Her face was red, but she held Tharja's dangerous glare. With a hiss the dark mage left.

Turning to the others, Maribelle continued. "Robin protected me. It was a side of him none of us have ever seen. He was charming, and outgoing. I don't know what exactly caused such a change, but I'll say this: If he proposed to me in the future, I would be hard pressed to say no."

* * *

><p>" – Thus ending the fifth war. And while the General did go insane and marry his painting if Lady Rose, it should be noted that the painting captured her beauty perfectly." Virion finished. Looking around at the zoned out shepards, he huffed. "Well I never. Here I am teaching you brutes the history of Love, and all of you are asleep."<p>

Robin yawned. "I'll be honest, I lost interest after the part about the dragon and the drunken merchant."

Gaius chuckled sleepily. "Better than I did, Bubbles. I was out around the part of the Cow and the Hen."

Virion just turned away. "Well then, I guess you should just choose the next lady Robin."

The Shepards began waking up, yawning and stretching. Chrom nodded to the bartender, who unlocked a drawer behind the bar. Handing the Exalt the stack, he bartender resumed wiping down the glasses.

Laying the folders down on the table, Robin walked up to them. The shepards surrounding in a large circle. Robin's hand flew out, hovered over each individual one before he placed it on one. Opening the file, Robin let out a sigh. "This one will be difficult."

The Shepards grinned. Frederick spoke up joyfully. "Don't worry, Robin. I hear the shyer they are the wilder they're bound to be."

Grinning, Chrom looked at his friend. "You remember the rules right?"

Robin nodded. "I have to finish this within two days this task, then I can get then next file."

Unknown to them, a raven was perched in the rafters. Taking off it flew into the sky. Landing on the shoulders of it's master. A finger stroked the feathery head, the enchantment causing a small purple glow. "So that's what those boys are up to." The voice purred. "Oh what am I going to do with you Robin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! Hope you at least got a smile! Thanks again to all of my reviewers. You guys are the best. As always, stay awesome! See you guys next chapter!<strong>

**-DaBlazinAsian**


	6. A New Dance part 1

**Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I had a disgustingly large research paper to do and kinda killed the writing spirit within me. Yet I am back and ready to deliver yet another chapter. As always I hope this gets at least a smile, and special thanks to everyone who has followed this story so far. Please enjoy!**

**Sadly, I still do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Title and/or franchise.**

* * *

><p>Chrom sighed as he signed yet another report. He was stuck inside doing paperwork on a beautiful day whereas the rest of his men were enjoying the bright, cloudless day. He felt a small pang of guilt as he remembered all the time Robin spent holed up in his tent going over troop movements and strategies. "well, If he can do it, so can I." Chrom muttered to himself. Chrom snorted, knowing the words were not true at all. Chrom prided himself on his physical abilities and battle prowess, but when it came to paperwork he tended to leave that in more capable hands.<p>

Hearing a knock on the door he gratefully called out "Enter." Robin walked in with an armload of papers. Walking up to his friend's desk, he plopped them down with a dull thud. Chrom felt his heart break a little when he saw how many there were.

"What is all of this?" He asked weakly.

Robin grinned sheepishly. "Troop movement reports, requisition orders, promotion requests, harvest reports, tax collections, payment forms, peace treaty proposals, last month's – "

"Stop, Robin" Chrom groaned. "I can't deal with all of this now." Standing up, he started stretching his muscles. "I don't know how you're capable of spending a whole day in your tent pouring over reports. It's barely past breakfast and I'm already disgusted by my own signature."

"Just plenty of practice Chrom," Robin chuckled. "In my case however our friend's lives depended on my strategies so that was a big motivator for me."

Placing a hand on his tactician's shoulder Chrom nodded. "Believe me Robin, we couldn't have made it without you. I speak for all of us when we say you are a central pillar of the shepards, and now, the halidom itself."

"Thanks Chrom" Robin said. "I'll try to live up to your expectations."

Chrom laughed. "You've already done that, my friend." His eyes suddenly turned serious. "Have you made plans for your date with Olivia?"

Robin nodded. "It took most of my night but I've tracked the moon's positioning in the night sky. Using old navigation records and the large map of the sky I borrowed from Miriel, I found that tonight is a rare phenomenon where the moon is going to be closer to us."

"Come again?" Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that tonight the moon will look enormous in the sky" Robin explained. "Old records told of when sailors saw this event and the tides were thrown off their normal time. Many sailors called this the 'supermoon'."

"Interesting," Chrom said, sitting down again. "So what does this have to do with your date? Planning on a nice moonlit picnic?"

Robin nodded. "It just so happens that I had Gaius track down where Olivia practices her dancing. It's in a small clearing just north of the castle grounds."

"So a picnic in her secret spot, eh?" Chrom nodded. "Seems romantic enough."

Robin laughed. "This is going to be interesting. Olivia is really shy even among the shepards. I just don't want to make her nervous or scare her."

That was true. Even when she was among all of their friends, Olivia was always the quietest one, preferring to sit on the side and observe. All the conversations between her and Robin were friendly and the two got along well.

Glancing down at the papers, Chrom grunted in disgust. "Well lets call the guys into the war room and get everything ready. Vaike said the alcohol is still stored in the room's built in cellar area."

Robin smiled as he opened the doors. "You know, normally it wouldn't be a good idea to let your advisor get drunk before lunch in the middle of the week."

"Shut it, Robin" Chrom laughed. "I got 500 gold riding on how well your date goes tonight."

"You guys are heartless," Robin said shaking his head.

"Just think of it as an investment in your happiness," Chrom grinned.

* * *

><p>Olivia was sitting quietly, sipping her tea and listening to Sumia recount the latest story of training the new recruits to the pegasus knights. Apparently one of the girls had fallen off of her steed due to a broken harness. Luckily Cordelia was there in a flash catching the poor girl. Letting her mind wander, Olivia's gaze settled on Maribelle. She recounted the day she told the ladies about her night with Robin. Many girls giggled and wondered if the noblewoman had caught the eye of the tactician. Many were curious at how Maribelle had done it. It was no secret that some girls such as Cordelia, Nowi, and obviously Tharja displayed romantic interest in Robin only to find themselves kindly rejected, the tactician saying a relationship wasn't ideal for him at the time. Many thought they would give up and move on, but Robin's kindness kept him in their hearts as he always went out of his way to help but hardly spoke with them outside of battle.<p>

The sound of laughing brought the dancer out of her thoughts as Sumia was finishing telling a story.

"I remember that day," Cordelia said with a smile. "We had just finished a formation practice when those two showed up out of nowhere. Lord Chrom and Robin caused quite the ruckus, didn't they?"

"Indeed." Sumia laughed. "Whenever they spar with each other we need to make sure there is enough people to snap them out of their battle mode."

"I'm sorry," Cherche said, entering the room. "I was not there for this. What happened?"

"Hello Cherche," Sumia welcomed. "We were just talking about the time Chrom and Robin interrupted our formation with the recruits."

Cherche settled down in a chair. "Oh? How did they manage to do that?"

"According to Frederick, it began as a friendly training spar." Cordelia began. "While Lord Chrom is a natural with a blade, Robin is no slouch either. So naturally the spar escalated until things got out of hand. They noticed that the training ring was too small so they decided to resume their match by the lake."

Sumia took over the story. "We were just on the other side of the hill where we finished our first patrol fight. Things were going well and Cordelia and I decided to call it a day. Then we saw the column of fire shoot into the sky"

_"We're under attack!" One girl shouted_

_"Quick get on the pegasai" another yelled._

_Cordelia shouted over the shouting, "Everyone, stand down!" Once she regained somewhat control of the group she continued. "Alright girls, saddle up and lets take off. I'll take one group and circle around. See if I can find out what is going on. Sumia, can you take another group and do an area recon?"_

_"Of course," Sumia nodded. As they were about to mount up one girl pointed with a gasp. "Wing Commander, look!"_

_Sensing fear in the girl's voice, Cordelia whipped around. A large tunnel of wind was flying into the sky. Every Pegasus Knight was trained to sense and determine wind conditions, and wind magic was the bane of all flying soldiers._

_Sumia walked up to her friend. "You don't suppose its…" she trailed off._

_Cordelia caught on. "Most likely. I only know of two mages in all of Ylisse who could pull off a spell like that. Lets wait until we see a… Ah, there it is."_

_It turned out to be a massive thundercloud forming overhead._

_"What is THAT?" a girl yelled frantically._

_Cordelia turned around. "Pay attention girls!" She shouted, smiling. "You're about to witness something most people only see once!"_

_"What is it, Wing Commander?" another girl asked._

_Sumia answered. "It is a spell only one person in Ylisse can cast. The most powerful thunder spell known to us: Mjolnir."_

_On cue the world was lit up as the sky was torn open unleashing the fury of the heavens itself. A massive clap of thunder shot through the air while the yellow tendrils of pure energy raced and tore up the earth. By the time it was over many hairs were sticking straight up. The Pegasus knights were getting rid of the ringing in their ears when they heard laughing. As they walked over the hill the recruits were beyond shocked to see the damage done to the ground when Mjolnir struck. Trees torn up, rocks shattered, the ground ripped apart in some places. In the middle were two, half naked men sharing a flask and laughing uncontrollably._

_"Are those two – " One girl whispered_

_Another girl nodded. "Exalt Chrom and Grandmaster Robin. What are they doing out here?"_

_"Training," Cordelia said, walking up to them. "Although this is a small amount of damage compared to last months mishap in the training field."_

_Robin and Chrom turned around to see the Pegasus Knights staring at them. Waving a greeting, Chrom and Robin started walking up to them, with the latter a little behind. As Chrom went to hug his wife, Robin gave Cordelia a small, friendly smile. Chrom turned to look at the recruits. He was about to say something when he noticed none of them were making eye contact. Looking at his wife in confusion, Sumia smiled and pointed to her husband's bare chest._

Lissa was trying not to choke on her tea as she imagined a fresh group of recruits, women recruits nonetheless, see their two commanders half naked. Maribelle was clearly trying not to burst out laughing by biting her knuckles, while Cherche was smiling broadly. Sumia shook her head.

"Honestly they act like children sometimes."

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Those two really should act befitting of their station."

"But having fun is a great way to relieve stress!" Olivia blurted out. Seeing several pairs of eyes turn towards her, the dancer tried to sink lower into the cushion.

Sully smiled. "Awful quick on the defense there, eh Olivia?"

"I – I don't know what you mean." Olivia said, averting her gaze. "I just think those two have a lot of stress built up and they need to channel it somehow."

"That's true," Lissa piped up, getting everyone's attention. "Chrom used to to practice with Falchion everyday, but that isn't true anymore. And Robin still studies hard, harder than before if that is even possible."

Many of the women nodded in agreement. It was true that their fiends easily had the most stressful jibs in the Halidom. Maribelle caught Lissa's stare. She noticed the mischief in her eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow. Motioning her head towards Olivia, who was distracted by Sully accidentally breaking her teacup, Lissa smiled evilly. Recalling how quick Olivia jumped to Robin's defense and the embarrassing question pertaining to how well endowed he was, not that Maribelle knew first hand, Maribelle got the idea and nodded her head.

"Olivia darling," Maribelle began. The dancer turned her head.

"Yes, Maribelle?" She asked.

"It comes to me that you to have certain, feelings, for our dear friend Robin." Every girl in the room once again turned to look at the red faced dancer.

"Wh-wha-where did y-you get that i-idea?" She stammered.

Maribelle placed a finger on her chin. "If memory serves me right, you were the one to patch him up during our escape from Plegia."

"Wh-what a-about it?" She asked.

"And didn't he return the favor by protecting you from a mage's spell?"

"Y-yes"

"What about the time he read to you your favorite romance story?"

"Th-that was b-because we sh-shared a c-carriage is all"

"Finally there was your whole plan of building a theatre, which I commend your for and think is brilliant, and there was Robin yet again with a helping hand and that beautiful smile."

Her face now burning Olivia could only nod then felt a soft pair of arms wrap her in a hug. She turned to find Lissa with a caring smile. The Princess turned to Maribelle. "We get your point Maribelle, but ease up on her. She's not the only girl to be charmed by our tactician you know."

Olivia looked gratefully at the Princess, while Maribelle pretended to be shocked by hiding her laugh behind her glove. The other now noticed what was going on and silently watched the scene unfold.

Lissa withdrew her arms and smiled sympathetically at the dancer. "It's okay. We all find him charming, you don't have to hide that."

Olivia barely nodded.

"And we know he would help anyone, no matter what the cause."

"He always does." Olivia agreed.

"He's also smart too."

"He leaned a rank 4 spell in under an hour," Olivia said, warming up to the Princess, unaware of the trap she was walking into.

"He's also good with a blade."

"Robin's on par with Frederick and Lord Chrom."

"Oh, and lets not forget that smile of his, even though he's so shy!"

"It's always radiant."

Lissa knew she had the dancer know. She finally revealed her cards. "I've also patched him up. His body would make any girl happy."

Olivia nodded. "When he was reading to me I just wanted to undress him and snuggle up to that chest."

The room was silent and Olivia realized what she just said. Her face was now fully red and she tried to get up to leave only to find her path blocked by a bunch of women. Lissa was grinning broadly.

Sully broke the silence with laughter. "Har har har. Well, aren't you the naughty one?"

"I-I didn't – " Olivia squeaked out

"Didn't mean that?" Lissa asked. "Im pretty sure you did."

Olivia looked around frantically. "M-Maribelle thinks so too!"

The Noblewoman looked at the poor dancer. "Well, I guess I wont deny that." She said. Olivia started smiling triumphantly then Maribelle spoke again. "Of course I did confess the events of the other night, so it would be pointless of me to deny such accusations now, wouldn't it?"

Olivia deflated. Sumia decided to take pity on the girl. "Why don't you do that?" All the girls whipped their heads to look at the Queen.

"Wh-what?" Olivia squeaked.

"Go on a date with Robin." Sumia said. "Maribelle has no problems denying her feelings, so I'm sure that if you go on a date with him you'll have no trouble admitting your own feelings!"

"B-but what a-about Maribelle?" Olivia stammered, looking at the said woman. "Aren't you two - ?"

"Officially, There is so set relationship between Robin and I." Maribelle said. "So it would be okay for you to date him." Olivia was about to speak up when Maribelle cut her off. "However, know this Olivia," She said standing up boldly. "I will not lose to you in capturing the tactician's heart. I will not interfere with your attempts at him, but I will admit here and now that I love Robin."

Many of the girls were shocked into silence. Even more shocking was when Olivia timidly stood up and tried her best to meet the gaze head on. "F-Fine, I-I'll do my b-best too!"

Cheers went up as the Noblewoman dropped her icy stare and hugged the dancer. "Then best of luck to you." She smiled.

"Alright!" Sumia cheered. "Let's get you a date!" As the Queen jumped up in excitement and rushed towards the door, she tripped and tea was sent flying in all directions.

* * *

><p>"Lucina!" A voice called out. The Princess turned her head away from the table. The outrealm they were in was a pleasant one with warm sun and grassy hills. The village below was nice, and the people friendly. The occasional bandit problem was still present, but all in all it was a relaxing place.<p>

Seeing her sister fly up to her, she stood patiently as Cynthia dismounted to give a report. "Lucy, we found the bandits! Gerome and I were able to catch them off guard and we caught the leader!" The second Princess seemed quite proud of herself.

Lucina was surprised. A couple of nights ago the children from the future tried to help the village fend off a bandit raid. Unlike most bandits they had fought, this group seemed well organized. They used tactics that seemed eerily familiar to Lucina. Many of them employed the "Pair UP' manuever Robin used to do. Robin! That's why it seemed so familiar. Having fought and planned strategies alongside the tactician numerous times she berated herself for not noticing sooner.

Seeing Inigo and Owain bringing the figure up to her, she saw the hooded bandit up close for the first time. Messy light pink hair was seen as they pulled down the fur lined hood. Dark brown eyes that twinkled in amusement looked back at them . A brown long sleeved tunic accompanied by tan trousers and a leather belt with multiple pouches adorned the figure. The strangest piece was a light purple scarf around his neck, with three bells sewn into it. They jingled merrily as the figure was put in front of Lucina. Inigo handed her his weapons: A pair of wicked looking hunting knives. Lucina shivered slight as she thought of how many innocent lives they had taken.

The figure spoke first. "Well, that was unexpected." His voice surprisingly charming and easygoing "To think I didn't account for people to come and track me and my men."

"Quiet you." Inigo said. "Your lucky we didn't kill you on the spot."

The bandit chuckled. "I'd say I'm very lucky. Now I'm sure we got off on the wrong foot. I'll start the introductions. My name Roy, formerly of Ylisse, son of a famous dancer, which is where I got this scarf by the way, she – "

"Ylisse!?" The group shouted.

"Impossible," Lucina breathed. Inigo looked livid.

"You, what was your mothers name?"

The bandit, Roy, raised and eyebrow. "Awful rude aren't you? Do I not get the pleasure of hearing you names? Especially that lovely lady over there." He said, looking at Lucina.

"ANSWER ME!" Inigo yelled, roughly grabbing the bandit by the tunic.

"Watch the scarf, buddy." Roy said, unfazed. "My mum's name is Olivia. She own's a pretty famous theatre in Ylisse."

The young shepards went silent. Inigo felt a wave of cold wash over him. "And your father?"

The bandit's face fell. "Pop's was killed years ago. Mum was distraught and Exalt Chrom sent out a large manhunt. I wanted to go, but after they found him I killed him the night before his execution. Been on the run since."

Lucina was the first to find her voice. "Name."

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"His name, what was your father's name?"

The bandit looked at her. "Robin. Grandmaster at Arms. Fancy title, right. He always used to say he hated it."

"You're lying." Inigo said quietly. "There's no way that's true."

Roy turned to him. "Listen buddy, I don't know what your problem is, but I would never lie. Especially when I'm bound and surrounded by people with pointy objects."

Owain faced his friend. "That can't be right. Your dad was – "

"I know." Inigo nodded. Turning to Roy he asked, "Have you ever heard of the swordsman Lon'Qu?"

"You mean the Khan Regent Lon'Qu?" Roy asked. "Who hasn't?"

Inigo knelt down. "That man is my father."

"EHHH?" Roy looked shocked. "That's crazy!"

"No, whats crazy is that my mother's name is Olivia as well."

Roy stared. "She a dancer?"

"Yes"

"Pink hair?"

"Light pink, yes".

"She really shy?"

"Probably the shyest person in existence."

"Easily flustered at anything and everything?"

"Absolutely."

Roy stared dumbly. "So what your saying is – "

"We have the same mother, yes." Inigo finished.

Roy chuckled. "Well this is awkward. Nice to meet you brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, another chapter down! Whajda think? I wonder what's in store next time? Seriously, I'm wondering because I have like a quarter of it written down and my brain is not cooperating. Anyways, if you have questions, concerns, ideas, or simply wanna chat you can PM me or review. Either is always appreciated. And if you have an idea you'd like for me to include whether it be about the dates or the groups of guys and girls, feel free to let me know. If I use it I'll be sure to give you a shout out in the chapters to come!<strong>

**Oh and about that whole "rank 4 spell" thing. I made the system ranking the spells by the name. For example: Thunder=Rank 1, Elthunder=Rank 2, ArcThunder=Rank 3 and so on. **

**Stay awesome! - DaBlazinAsian**


	7. A New Dance part 2

**Hi guys! I am SOOOO SORRY about the delay of this chapter. So much happened in the past few weeks. I got sick, went to Thailand for my Uncle's wedding, wrote several papers, it was all very hectic. However, that's all in the past now. Here is the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening or any of it's characters, no matter how hard or often I wish.**

* * *

><p>"He's lying." Inigo repeated. "He has to be."<p>

The new Shepards were gathered in Lucina's command tent. Their captive, Roy, was under watch of the ever faithful Minerva. Taking in the shock of the information presented to them they agreed to wait until everyone got back, except for Inigo who wanted to throttle the bandit's neck. Owain and Lucina held him back as Cynthia led Roy by spear point, who kept trying his best to make the youngest Royal blush with sweet words. Seeing as he was getting nowhere he decided to drop it before she poked him too hard with that piece of steel.

Lucina looked around at the assembled future Shepards. Her comrades were the closest thing to a family she had. When they had traveled back in time, She warned them not to interfere with their parents. It was safe for her seeing as she was already born, however, none of the other kids could reveal their heritage. It remained that way even after the future children parted from Ylisse. Lucina had initially felt horrible about the fact that she had essentially forced her comrades to remain distant while she and Cynthia were reunited, however, Robin unknowingly helped ease her worries. Because of his excellent observation many of the children were partnered with one of their parents due to similar quirks in fighting style. If he suspected anything he never showed it.

"So whats the deal with that guy?" Kjelle asked, breaking Lucina out of her thoughts.

"Apparently, he claims to be the son of Robin and Olivia, which in turn makes him Inigo's step-brother." Laurent stated, pushing up his glasses.

Nah spoke up, "That's impossible. Robin never married."

"But we changed th' future and all that malarky, din' we?" Brady spoke up.

"Surely we couldn't have affected the future by that much, could it?" Noire squeaked out.

Inigo slammed his fist on the table. "I'm telling you, he is lying to us. There is no way he and I are related. It's got to be a trap."

"I don't know," Severa mused. "Both of you dish out honeyed words like they would actually help you get lucky."

Inigo glared at her. He knew he had a habit of flirting too much and too often, but he was NOT going to be compared to a murderous bandit. Lucina stepped in before any more words could be said.

"This is not the time to be arguing, you two." She said firmly. "Our main goal is figure out the truth about our new guest."

"Not much to figure out." Gerome spoke up from the corner. "He's a killer. Give him what he deserves."

Lucina looked around and saw agreement on her friends faces. She sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "For the sake of protecting those villagers, I agree. However," She started, noticing Inigo staring to move towards the clearing. "He did cooperate with us willingly and answered our questions. Whether or not they merit any truth is questionable but I do not have any reason to doubt him."

"So what?" Inigo snorted. "Should I say 'thank you for being honest' when I stab him?"

"I prefer not being stabbed" came the cheerful voice of their captive. "It hurts and blood works best when it stays inside the body."

Weapons were drawn in a flash and Roy found himself surrounded. Gerome stepped forward, his axe glinting dangerously in dying sunlight. "Dastard, what did you do to Minerva?"

Roy held up his hands. "She's just sleeping, I swear."

"How?" came the low growl.

Roy slowly reached into one of his pouches. Pulling out a small bag he poured some of its contents into his hand. "Crushed roots and berries I mixed together from Wyvern Valley. They work as a natural muscle relaxant when . Wyverns love this stuff. Your wyvern found it and ate one of my small bags of it."

"How long?"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Sorry what?"

"How long does the effect last?" Gerome repeated, pressing his ax closer.

"The relaxant helps with sleep so whenever she usually wakes up I guess."

Brady walked up to the group. "Yer beast is fine, Gerome. Snorin up a storm, mind you, but nothin's wrong that I can see."

Lucina decided to speak up. "Why did you not escape? Why come directly to your captors?"

"Well," Roy said grinning cheekily. "You still have my knives. Those were a gift, see."

"From who?" Lucina asked, curious as to who would gift such items.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was you?" Roy asked.

"What?" Lucina breathed, not understanding what he just said.

"You did, or rather another version of you. The Lucina from this world."

The Shepards looked bewildered. "How do you know of the outrealms?" Inigo demanded.

"Is that what they're called?" Roy asked turning to face him. "To answer your question I heard you lot talking about them when you were deciding on my fate. Your leader's name is Lucina, right? She's a mirror image of the one back at Castle Ylisse." Turning back to face Lucina he continued. "This world's Lucina gave me those knives when she came to visit me two years ago."

"What?" the group shouted in shock.

Lucina looked dumbfounded. "She knows where you are yet she hasn't done anything to turn you in or stop you?"

"Well, yeah." Roy said. "She knows I haven't killed any innocents and that I'm trying to reduce the number of bandits."

"No innocents, huh?" Owain ground out. "Then what of that senseless slaughter during your raid? By my sword hand I will kill you myself if you continue lying."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I haven't lied once to you. Now that you've brought up last night let me ask you this. How many injuries were there?"

"Plenty." Brady grunted.

Roy nodded. "How any deaths?"

Silence. The Shepards turned to Brady who had helped the town clerics with healing. Brady sighed. "None. The most injured one of em was knocked out and he just had a large bump on the noggin. It'll hurt, but he'll be fine."

"But that's - "

"Thanks to my planning." Roy interrupted. "I had them knock out the guards, then cause panic. While all the villagers were running scared or hiding, they loaded up the carts and we booked it."

Lucina couldn't believe it. "How did you convince them not to kill someone?"

"Easy," Roy shrugged, relaxing a little now that the weapons had been lowered somewhat. "Bandits are greedy and cowardly by nature. They prefer easy targets where the payoff is high with minimal effort. All I had to do was convince them that instead of killing everyone and bringing more soldiers to the area, knock out the ones that are there, lay low for a bit, then strike again. Since there were no casualties the payoff is just as good if not better. I also explained that initially there will be more guards at first but if we use that time to wait and plan another raid, eventually the reinforcements will leave."

Gerome nodded, understanding his plan. "So by playing on their greed you convinced them that by killing those villagers they would not only bring more soldiers but would lose out on their next raid."

"Pretty much." Roy confirmed. "Now Princess, about those knives?"

Lucina shook her head. "No. We're going to turn you in. Even though you spared some lives, you did attack innocents. You have to pay for your crimes."

Roy smirked. "How about I do you a special favor and you forget ever seeing me?"

"What?" Lucina reeled back slightly with a hint of disgust in her face. "What favor could you possibly do for us?"

Roy grinned as he quickly grabbed a knife from Owain's belt. Before anyone could react, he let it fly past Lucina's shoulders and into the throat of a hidden assassin. The group turned around and saw a second figure retreating. Quickly nocking an arrow into her bow, Noire let it fly and embedded the arrow into the retreating figure's back. All eyes turned towards Roy.

"I suppose for starters, I could save your life."

* * *

><p>"That's really romantic of you Bubbles." Gaius snickered, rubbing his elbow into the tactician's side. Who would've thought of you as a star gazer?"<p>

Robin rolled his eyes at Gaius's antics. The men had gathered inside the conference room and were making the preparations for Robin's date. Stahl was organizing a picnic basket with Donnel and Frederick while Vaike and Lon'qu were preparing to create Robin's alcoholic charm for the evening. Libra, Henry, and Ricken were setting up Henry's tools for the memory curse and Gaius was monitoring all activity with a close eye.

"Robin," came a voice from a suit of armor.

With a startled yelp Robin spun around. "Kellam! Where did you come from?"

Kellam let put a small sigh. "I've been here the whole time."

Sheepishly Robin rubbed the back of his neck. He seriously needed to pay closer attention to the Knight's movements. "Sorry Kellam. Guess I'm a little distracted by all of this."

Kellam nodded. "At least all of our energy is going towards something other than war."

"I don't know about that," Robin chuckled. "Vaike and Lon'Qu are going to start a small war with their argument about alcohol."

Kellam was silent for a moment before deciding to speak up. "Robin, are you serious about going through with this bet until the end?"

"What do you mean?" Robin turned to face him.

"I mean, what happens when you complete this bet and go out with all the girls?" Kellam had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. "You may not have heard the rumors around camp, but people tend to forget I'm around. I don't try to eavesdrop on conversations but I can't help but overhear things at times, you know?"

Robin nodded slowly, unsure of where Kellam was going with this conversation. The knight continued, "Many of the girls find you a very attractive guy, and so it's not impossible for multiple girls to actually fall in love with you during your date."

"So your saying that this whole thing could backfire on the Shepards?" Robin concluded, seeing the other man's point.

Kellam nodded again. "Those girls are close, they're all sisters in a sense. However, I think they are all going to draw the line when it comes to sharing a husband."

Robin was about to respond when the doors burst open. Leading a parade of servants laden with clothes, Virion marched up to Robin and put an arm around the tactician's shoulder.

"My friend, as I understand tonight's conquest is to be set under a full moon, in the secluded glades of the forest." The archer grinned widely. "How bold! How romantic! You my friend, are indeed the most Tactical of Tacticians. For nothing says "Let us become one" more than a moonlit picnic on a quiet night!"

Many of the men started smiling. Virion was about to deliver another monologue. They could just tell. Knowing he now had the crowd's attention Virion turned back to Robin. "You have the skills, my friend. No one here will deny that. You have the brains to think your way in and out of any situation." the Shepards nodded. There was no denying Robin's mental prowess. "However!" Virion shouted, gaining attention once again. "There is something you lack, my friend. That which is most crucial, a complete must, an absolute rule if you will when courting a lady. It sets the mood, determines the flow of an evening, signifies who you are, and brings out the inner charm of all men. That thing you lack, Robin, is: Fashion!"

Robin started laughing until he saw the fire in Virion's eyes. "You're serious about this?"

Without a word, Virion clapped his hands and the servants rushed forward. Robin was soon lost among a sea of limbs. Robin's yells were muffled as bodies pushed against him.

Virion continued his speech. "A wise archer once told his friends: "the clothes make the man". He was not wrong. Clothing is POWER Robin. It shows class, elegance, intelligence. All things that women are attracted to. Olivia is a dancer, so she would more than likely prefer a man to dress boldly, show some color, be daring. If I were to guess, she would be absolutely floored by this!" With a flourish Virion's arms flew to the side to present the newly dressed Robin. The servants took a step aside to reveal the tactician.

A moment of silence before the room explded into laughter. Robin was now dressed in a horrendous orange and black fur coat, a leaf green tunic, dark red pants, and white hide boots with spurs jutting from the heel. Virion wiped a tear from his eyes.

"So majestic Robin!" He shouted, embracing the stunned tactician. "You look absolutely amazing!"

Robin's face burned with embarrassment. "I think you need yours eyes checked, Virion."

"Nonsense!" Virion thundered. "Pay no heed to them Robin. Just let your appearance soak in. The royal colors of the exotic creature, the tiger, grace your outer layer. It's orange and black blend together to show you have the raw power of a king. The green of your tunic represents your connection to the earth, how your heart is one with Mother Nature herself. The red of your pants represents the burning desire of your spirit to carry on with your duties."

Robin couldn't believe Virion could say all of that with a straight face, and apparently, neither could the rest of the Shepards. Chrom was hunched over with laughter seeing his best friend dressed so ridiculously. Gaius was sniggering with Vaike and Lon'Qu, and even the straight faced Frederick was smiling. Again Virion chose not to notice the others.

"Finally, the pure white of your boots. They show the purity of your spirit, ready to carry you on through any task. The spurs represent your adaptability to any situation. No matter the horse, you will be able to ride it anywhere."

Gaius snickered. "He's saying that in this situation Bubbles, those boots are gonna help you get lucky."

Robin's face burned even more as he started taking of the atrocious clothing. Virion clicked his tongue. "You wouldn't know good fashion if it hit you in the face."

Chrom straightened his face. walking over he looked at the choices of clothing Virion had brought. Eyeing a particular piece he grinned. Grabbing the article of clothing he held it aloft. "I think this is more of Robin's choice of shirt."

Everyone turned to see what their commander was holding. Robin paled as he saw the sunshine yellow shirt with frontal ruffles. Everyone laughed loudly and decided to help their tactician choose a article of clothing. Robin backed away slowly as he saw the evil glint in their eyes.

* * *

><p>"Come now Olivia, it's Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he'd love to spend sometime with you." Lissa tried to calm down the dancer as they were walking down the corridor. "He's so nice I bet he'll even plan out a whole evening in a couple of hours after you ask him."<p>

Olivia nodded. After much protesting she was finally being marched by a majority of the women down to where the men were having their meeting. While many of the women were encouraging, Nowi was having fun seeing the dancer blush.

"Hey Olivia, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be held close by Robin?"

Said dancer immediately turned crimson. Taking that as her answer Nowi giggled happily. Skipping ahead a little she faced the dancer. "He's very warm and has a tender hug. And he smells faintly of books and those small candles he uses late into the night."

Sumia raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Nowi grinned. "I was curious about him when you guys rescued me an' Gregor, so one nigh I pretended to have nightmares and went to his tent. I asked for a hug and he was kind enough to give me one."

Many of the women were surprised by the little manakete's forwardness. Seeing their expressions Nowi faced forward again. "You guys forget I'm older than all of you combined." she said in a singsong voice.

The group continued their way to the room. Olivia spoke up. "Sumia, what are they doing there again? I really don't want to disturb them."

"Chrom said something about a strategy meeting," Sumia placed a finger on her chin. "He wasn't very specific."

Lissa was about to speak when a door was blasted off of it's hinges. Letting out cries of shock the women rushed forward. Cries of a battle sounded from the room. Mixed shouts were heard as a body flew out the door frame.

"What the - " Sully shouted. "Vaike?!"

The fighter raised his head weakly. "S-so he didn't like... the b-boots. A-at least w-we saved... the booze."

Not understanding what was going on the women peeked through the open door. The sight that greeted them was a war zone. Piles and piles of clothing were scattered everywhere, the tables were upturned and warks of wind magic were visible on the wooden furniture.

On one side Chrom was shouting orders to the shepards while on the other side Robin was doing his best at fending them off with wind spells. unfortunately for Robin, he was still in only his small clothes.

"Frederick, take Kellam and Stahl and flank left to draw his fire. Lon'Qu, you, Libra, and I will charge at him from behind the second clothes pile. Gaius, you're going to have to restrain him once Virion and Ricken return fire. You only get one second so we need you're a-game." Chrom instructed his Shepards in a hushed voice.

Robin heard the movements of his opponents. Peeking over the upturned table he grinned. "Oh Chrom," he muttered to himself. "This is why you hired me in the first place."

Pretending to go along with their plan, Robin fired a couple of wind blasts at the knights. once he saw Gaius take position, he sprung his own trap. "Time to tip the scales!" He crowed. Chrom's blood chilled as he heard that. "Fall back!" He roared. "He knows dammit!"

Too late, Robin's arcwind was cast and clothes flew everywhere. Chrom and the others were knocked back and landed on the hard ground. Trying to regain their footing in the harsh wind, Chrom's vision was quickly obscured by flying clothes.

"Frederick, I've lost visual!"

"Milord, I too am blinded! I'm trapped by some infernal device as well!"

"Where's Gaius?"

"I can't see!"

"Curse these clothes! I'll just rip them apart!"

"NO! Those are imports! You'll do no such thing you barbarian!"

Robin stood victoriously as the winds died down. Standing triumphantly on the table he laughed as he saw his best friend blinded by a pair of small clothes with a small design of Falchion on the backside. He was laughing when they freed themselves and looked up at the tactician.

"Looks like I won this round, Chrom."

"So you think," Chrom smirked. "Henry, NOW!"

Robin looked in horror as clothes suddenly sprang to life and started restraining him. "You cursed the clothing?"

"Nya ha ha, it was for a just _caws_." Henry giggled.

Now restrained, the tactician looked at his captors. "So what now, Chrom?"

Chrom was about to answer when a small cough was heard from the doorway. Turning around, the men looked on in shock as they saw the women standing there. It took a second for the men to realize what the women were seeing. It took another second to realize some of them had silk small clothes on their head and Robin was currently bound by cursed clothing and he was still half naked.

Looking at is wife Chrom sighed. "Lets be honest, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha okay, I had to include that line at the end. Anyhow, I know this is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I'd like to say right now that I am extremely happy because of all my readers and reviewers. Thank you for being awesome. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Questions, concerns, ideas, or simply want to discuss stories, everyone is welcome to PM me. Here's hoping you all at least cracked a smile!<strong>

**Until the next time! - DaBlazinAsian**


End file.
